We Always Don't See True
by Jabberwocky1
Summary: Max needs Alec’s help to save those closest to her. Is she finally strong enough to face the reality of her crumbling relationship and move on? M/A eventually…
1. Chapter 1

**We Always Don't See True**

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to disclaim that I claim to own nothing. Unfortunately these characters belong to a couple of old, out-of-touch men who have relegated them to the back of a dusty cupboard. Shame on you! If I knew how I would put a hex on your ass!

**Summery:** Max needs Alec's help to save those closest to her. Is Max finally strong enough to face the reality of her crumbling relationship and move on? M/A eventually...

**Rating:** M – cause I have a potty mouth ;D

**Spoilers: **Set at the end of the second season right after Max reinfects Logan and does us all a favour and dumps his whiny, manipulative ass. No siege at Jam Pony. No T.C.

Basically I've always thought that the writers of DA got it wrong. Max and Logan were never soul mates - theirs was a relationship solely of convenience and circumstance. I believe that true love could only ever have been found between Max and Alec - and maybe Mole and Logan, if only Logan would stop bitching about the damn cigar smoke getting into the fibres of the carpet!

Okay, so I suppose that technically this was the first story that I ever started writing, and it has been sitting on my hard drive for… well, forever now. And I thought, why not go back and try and make it postable – seeing as though when I abandoned it I'd already written approximately 40,000 words.

I do want warn you though that there are aspects of it that I felt were a bit whimsical and less realistic than I would have liked, which was why I think I abandoned it originally. But I am going to go through it and try and improve it – it won't be a complete rewrite though, because now I look back on it a little fondly. It's really just a bit of light hearted, fluffy, naive M/A fun – something that is not meant to be taken too seriously.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As she stuffed her belongings into her bag in a hurried manner, Max took one last sweeping look around the room before heading out the door. As she ducked under the chain on the door of her building and out into the greyness that greeted the citizens of Seattle most days, she looked at her watch. She gave a scowl as she realised that she was going to be late for work - again.

She swung her leg over her bike and coasted down the street. It wasn't the chastising from Normal that she would receive on arrival that annoyed Max, but the fact that she had genuinely tried to be on time today. Lately work was becoming her sanctuary, and a welcome reprieve from reality. There at least she only had to concentrate on delivering packages and tolerating Normal's bitching and moaning.

Max's problems had multiplied exponentially in the last couple of months as a result of the dismantlement of Manticore. Okay, so technically dismantlement probably wasn't _exactly_ the right word for what she had done to her birth place, but she figured it was close enough. She'd honestly assumed that once that place ceased to exist then so would a lot of her problems, but things hadn't exactly worked out that way so far.

Lately Max felt like she couldn't catch a break. Not only did she have her own boatload of problems to contend with, but she now had to look out for every transgenic she had released into the world. She was always saving someone from something - be it ordinary's from misguided transgenics, misguided transgenics from themselves, or transgenics from White and the authorities - one in particular more than any other, she thought ruefully with a shake of her head and a small smile.

For as long as Max could remember all she had ever wanted was to be normal – and it wasn't until recently that she had begun to realise that the definition of the word might not be as simplistic as she had first thought. For starters she couldn't even have a normal relationship with the man she loved. And to tell the truth she honestly didn't know where she stood with Logan anymore. They had been through so much together, and he had always been there for her whenever she had needed someone, but lately she had begun to wonder if they weren't both delusional. Were they clinging to each other because neither of them had anyone else?

Sometimes she thought they might be soul mates, destined to find each other the night she tried to rip-off his place; but that theory kinda relied on believing in that destiny stuff - and Max still wasn't sure she did.

For a long time there it felt like she had finally found what she had been looking for all her life - someone who knew who and what she was, and loved her regardless. But lately Max had this niggling feeling that something was… off. She had found herself staring at Logan, wondering if she really knew him; and more disturbingly, if he really did accept and embrace what she was. He _said_ he did, but...

Every now and again Max thought she saw a flash of dislike or regret at what she was pass behind his eyes when he looked at her. And as her Manticore past ruthlessly hunted her down, grasping and clawing at her, and violating and infecting every corner of her life, it was becoming more and more apparent that _he_ was the one most desperate for her to be normal.

Max shook her head in an attempt to physically banish those unpleasant thoughts from her mind and focus on the road ahead. She forced herself to remember that she had taken care of that forever now. She had pushed him away and deliberately hurt him in order to save him from herself, and the danger that pursued her ceaselessly. She had never been one to believe in fate, but lately she had begun to get this overpowering feeling that she was being drawn away from him and towards something or some conclusion that was predetermined. Plus, she couldn't bear to see Logan hurt as a result of his love and loyalty for her. She knew that what she was doing really was the smart thing to do, as Alec would say. But that knowledge didn't stop the pain that her actions still caused her.

As she swung her bike into the entrance of Jam Pony, Max was once again thankful to be at work, just so she could stop thinking about Logan and her messy life. As she stepped off her bike and rested it against the wall she was greeted by Normal's whiny voice.

"What a surprise. You're late again Missy-Miss. Though I suppose I should be congratulating you on only being twenty minutes late, rather than your customary mid-afternoon arrival. Everyone give Max a round of applause for making it in before lunch." Normal clapped his hands whilst encouraging the other messengers to join in.

"Well, I'm quiet happy to come back in a couple of hours, if that's more convenient?" Max deadpanned, wondering whether she really was prepared to put up with Normal's shit today. "Y'know Normal, maybe if you made it a little more pleasurable for your staff to come to work, they might actually _come_ to work," she quipped, looking at him challengingly and arching a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. She then spun on her heel and breezed past him and over to her locker and Original Cindy. Normal yelled something to her back but Max paid no notice.

"Is Normal givin' ya grief, Suga?" Cindy enquired, looking up from inspecting one of her fingernails.

"Nah, just the regular ass-chewing over being tardy," Max responded, as she opened her locker.

Cindy inspected her friend carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Are you okay, Suga? You look a little blue."

"Nothin' out of the ordinary. Just my everyday problems - rogue transgenics and anomalies, a secret government agency and breeding cult intent on the extermination of me and my people, and hostile relations with my employer." Max replied sassily, not looking up as she banged around in her locker.

"I think you forgot one boo," Cindy said kindly, with her all-knowing look.

"Nope, don't think I did," Max said briskly.

"Logan?"

"Nope. I told you, I'm not gonna risk killing the guy again. I broke it off for good. Besides, he's better off without me and my screwed up life."

"Yeah right. I give it a week before you're dropping everythin' to scamper off an' answer the man's pages."

"He's not gonna be paging me anymore," Max said resolutely.

"Whatever. Tha' boy is as stubborn as you are, he ain't gonna give yor pretty ass up that easy," Cindy stated as she closed her locker with a clank.

Max remained silent, refusing to look at O.C.

Cindy didn't miss Max's evasiveness. "What aren't you telling? Come on, spill to Original Cindy."

Max looked up with a pained and guilty expression. "The thing is… I kinda told him I was seeing someone."

"Ohh…" Cindy blinked in surprise, arching her eyebrows. "So who's this new mystery man?"

"Lady's. Beautiful weather we're having isn't it?" Alec greeted with a twinkle in his eye, as he suddenly appeared in front of his locker. Max looked at Alec and then at Original Cindy pointedly, and began to walk off.

"Does he know he's your new squeeze?" Cindy whispered in disbelief as she caught up to her friend.

"Hell no!"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Not if I can help it," Max replied in a wistful tone, knowing full well that was unlikely. Her luck sucked too hard for that to happen.

Just then a commotion broke out at the entrance of Jam Pony. Suddenly Normal was brandishing a gun and yelling at Sky threateningly.

In a flash Max had outmanoeuvred him, twisting his arm, and making him relinquish the gun. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she snapped, whilst emptying the contents of the gun onto the floor.

"He's one of _them_. He's one of those _mutants_," Normal spat with disgust. He stormed over to Sky, roughly pulling down his collar to inspect his neck where a barcode should have been.

"Well he could have been one. Let that be a lesson to all of you. Vigilance." Normal lectured, only slightly embarrassed by his foe par.

"Crash tonight everyone? I'm buying." Alec broadcast to the room, trying to defuse the situation. Like Max, he had been quick to see the gun, and he knew he needed to distract everyone from her little wrestling display.

As Max strode out of Jam Pony she threw the gun at Normal. She had to get out of there before people started to ask too many questions, or she gave in to the temptation to slap Normal silly.

oOoOoOoOo

It was just shy of two weeks since Max had told Logan that 'they' were over, and as she walked into Crash she wasn't feeling any better for the passing of that time. She had managed so far to avoid both Logan and his pages – for the most part. He had been very persistent, paging incessantly, but she had remained resolute and ignored them. But for some reason whenever she walked into Crash she half expected to see him here, and she didn't know whether the unsettled feeling she had was excitement or dread.

Max spotted Original Cindy and Sketchy sitting at a table near the back, and made her way towards them.

"Hey ya boo, what's happenin'?"

"Ah, nothing new since the s'mornin'. You?" Max asked, as she gracefully slid onto a stool between the two of them. She noticed idly that Alec wasn't here yet.

"Nup, sista's still trying to make a buck in a broken and immoral world," Cindy replied in a depressed tone, as she stared into her beer.

"What's the matter girl? Why are you so down on the world this evenin'? Female troubles?" Max asked in a teasing tone.

"I haven't hooked up with a fine sista in at least a week," Cindy exclaimed dejectedly. "But that's not what's got Original Cindy bummed out. Ya know, I delivered packages all day and made no tips – not one. It's just not right! A girl ain't suppose ta work her fingers to da bone for no reward. And to top my day off… some skeezy dude grabbed my ass!"

"I hope you carefully and succinctly explained to him that sexual harassment is a deplorable act. That even in this decrepit and twisted world we now find ourselves in, it is not a valid form of courtship, and is degrading to women as a sex," Sketchy replied gravely, whilst nursing his beer and trying to hold his head up with his elbow propped on the table.

"Damn straight! Original Cindy was _real_ succinct. And for the next couple of weeks he'll have no choice but to think with his upstairs brain, cause Original Cindy put the other one outta business for at least a week. Should give him plenty of time to contemplate the ramifications of sexual harassment!!" she said hotly.

"That's my girl. Highlighting the injustices of our corrupt and morally bankrupt society through the medium of violence!" Max said teasingly with a lopsided smile.

"You taught me well boo," O.C. countered with affection, as she clanked glasses with Max.

* * *

_Okay people, be kind enough to hit the little blue button, please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Luckily for you I don't own Jensen, cause if I did he'd never see the light of day again. I don't share well ;)_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the short chapter, but that's just how it turned out. Action coming up next chapter – and more Alec :D_

* * *

Over the last couple of weeks Logan had been trying desperately to convince himself that Max was only avoiding him because she didn't want to be responsible for killing him - not that she had really fallen in love with Alec. He tried not to doubt her. Tried to remind himself how much they had been through together and how much they meant to each other. But every time he couldn't help but look at Alec and see the things he thought Max might have come to admire about him – his good looks, sense of humour, charisma, physical prowess, and their shared past.

He knew there was no denying the fact that Alec was classically beautiful, and that in a pre-pulse world he would have been on every billboard and television screen in the developed world. They would certainly make a breathtaking couple, he was loath to admit.

Logan was also not unaware of Alec's ability to make every woman he came into contact with turn into hormonal putty almost instantly. All he needed to do was flash them one of his devastating smiles and utter a word or two in their direction, and they would be his for as long as he wanted.

The fact that Alec could also bring down more than a dozen highly trained solders with both hands tied behind his back - while he himself could barely walk - didn't sit very well with Logan either.

But apart from Alec's physical prowess, Logan knew the fact that Max and Alec shared a past was what was most important. The horrors of growing up in Manticore united them, and would continue to for as long as they were pursued. He was no fool. He knew Max had longed to find someone who shared her past - the torture, the pain of watching siblings die, the guilt of what they had been made to do. Max had been looking to belong somewhere or to someone all her life, to make a connection, create some meaning in her chaotic life, and Logan knew she had always sought to do that through family - and Alec was about as close to family as Max could get.

But Alec was also unreliable, unpredictable and the biggest cad that had probably ever lived. He wasn't about to believe that Max could so easily do an about-face where Alec was concerned. She had always been one of Alec's severest critics, and to suddenly turn around and be… be… _with_ him. It didn't make any sense. If he could only make Max talk to him so he could reason with her, but she still refused to take any of his calls.

oOoOoOoOo

A few days later it got to the point where Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He was at his wits end, frustrated beyond endurance, and he had some very important information he needed to tell Max. He had left countless messages and tried every number that he could think of to try to reach her. Except one. He realised he would just have to bite back his humiliation and make the call.

"Yeah," Alec answered casually, leaning up against his locker.

"It's Logan. Is Max with you?"

"Well hi to you too buddy. Yeah Max is here," he said distractedly, handing the phone in Max's direction. Max motioned frantically with a pleading look at Alec that she did _not_ want to take the call. Alec merely shrugged and put the phone in her hand.

Max had known it would come to this. She knew that she would have to speak to him again at some point, but that didn't make it any easier. As she listened to what he had to say she steeled herself against the urge to blurt out the truth. But she knew the only way to keep him safe was to sell him on the idea that she was with Alec - and that that _was_ where she belonged.

So Max employed a curt efficient tone, kept the call strictly business, refused to allow him to turn it to more personal matters, and emphasised the fact that she was unyielding in her wish not to see or talk to him again. Which basically meant all she did was mumble uncomfortably in reply occasionally and left long awkwardly silences. Not the most mature thing to do she knew, but it was all that she could manage.

Max knew that if she opened her mouth the say anything more than a few syllables she'd just start regurgitating the truth, and she couldn't afford that. And as much as it pained her to do so, she had to let Logan's imagination take him where it would. She could hear it in his voice, she could tell that he had already jumped to all sorts of conclusions about the fact that she had just been standing next to Alec at work. He was imagining all sorts of things that weren't happening, and she couldn't bear to have to go through this again. She could hear the hurt and emotion in his voice and felt the pain in her own heart as she told him not to call again.

oOoOoOoOo

As Max sat silently while everyone else around her ate lunch, she couldn't help but keep re-running her conversation with Logan around in her head. He had called claiming that he had heard a report of two X-5's being pursued by White. To be honest she had not thought much about it at the time, simply took the information at face value, absorbing it all with her indelible memory while desperately trying to get off the phone. She had agreed to check it out on her end just to get him off the phone. It wasn't until later when she had mentioned it to Cindy, who casually suggested that maybe he had just made up an excuse to get her on the phone, that Max's mind really began to work overtime. And now Max wasn't entirely sure she believed him either. He hadn't given any specifics, and claimed to not have any solid information, just a report. She didn't think Logan was capable of making it up, but was he passed exaggeration?

* * *

_Go on, push it_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since the lie Max had tried hard to occupy her mind with anything other than Logan and what she had done – and was still doing. She threw herself with vigour into her work during the day, and spending time with the gang and Joshua in her hours off. But that still left a good eight hours of the night with only her own thoughts for company. It was this time of the day that she now hated most.

The night always use to be her favourite time of day. When the rest of the world was snoozing it had felt like she had the city - and indeed the world - to herself. But now she counted down the hours until the world woke up and liberated her from her own thoughts.

Over the last couple of weeks Max had developed several measures to keep herself preoccupied enough to stop thinking about Logan - at least for a while. After work she'd hang with the gang at Crash until the party broke up for the night, then she and Alec would meet at Joshua's before heading out into the night to liberate some crooked individual of something valuable and easily fenced.

As Max headed to Joshua's at break-neck speed on her baby, she suddenly realised with a small crooked smile that she had essentially sold her soul to the devil - a very handsome, charismatic and infuriating devil at that. Never in a million years would she have believed that she would be voluntarily spending time with Alec to commit a crime that was not a matter of life or death.

But Max knew what the alternative was, and she had tried it. She had tried staying at home all night or riding the streets, but no matter how far or fast she rode she could never outride her thoughts or her guilt. Besides, as well as her new 'hobby' keeping her busy and her mind off Logan, it also had the benefit of providing the funds for the gatherings at Crash every night. This didn't help the guilt that she felt though. She knew that Logan would never approve…

As she walked into the 'library' in her black catsuit, Alec looked up from the blueprints he was studying. "Hey ya, Max".

"Hey. Where's Josh?" Max asked, searching the room.

"Dog-boy's downstairs painting and howling at the moon," Alec replied with a lopsided smile.

In the past Max would have taken offence at this remark on Joshua's behalf, but she knew how much Joshua meant to Alec deep down, and that these days it was more a term of endearment. So instead she gave a slight nod and walked over beside him and leaned over the prints.

"Should be a piece of cake. Straight in and out. There's minimal security," Alec stated matter-of-factly.

Max knew that although she bitched incessantly about Alec and his tendency to be nothing other than irresponsible and unreliable, he was anything but when it came to the orchestration of a job. He was one of the big reasons Max was doing these 'fun' jobs. Because that's what they were, they were for fun, a distraction. They didn't _have_ to be committed, and in the present dangerous climate she would have been reluctant to do them without him. But with Alec at her back Max was prepared to risk her life and freedom for a little distraction, and alotta cash.

"Good," replied Max. "Cause I have another job for us in Sector Four after this."

"What's the job?" Alec asked casually, intrigued that Max was suddenly so willing to participate in their illicit extracurricular activities.

"A rare bottle of pre-pulse merlot. One of only five in existence."

"Why Max, if you wanted to ask me out on a date and get me drunk all ya had to do was ask," Alec said in a seductive tone, his trademark overconfident smirk spreading across his handsome face as his eyes began to rove over her figure appreciatively. Max remained silent and continued her attention to the blueprints.

After failing to get a rise out of Max, Alec continued. "Besides, how is stealing a bottle of old plonk going to make the world better for all humanity? I thought you only stole from bad people for a noble cause – like ending world hunger, or kitty cruelty or something" Alec mocked.

"Sometimes things aren't black and white Alec," Max said deflectively. "Now do you want in or not, your take'll be 5G?"

'_What the…? Who was this person? ' _Now she really had his attention. There was definitely something she wasn't telling him – not that that was unusual, this was Max.

"Are you alright Max? You're not in any trouble are you? Cause this isn't normal behaviour for you," he said trying to keep his tone light, but he was slightly concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied curtly without looking up, afraid he might read the lie in her eyes.

"If you need my help now is the time to ask," Alec said, trying to parody the condescending tone she often employed with him in these situations.

"I need the money," Max lied.

"Who _are_ you, and what have you done with Max?" Alec said dramatically, grinning.

Suddenly the grin vanished and was replaced with a concentrated frown. "You're not a twin are you?" His eyes studied her face and then deliberately moved lower to scrutinise the rest of her, taking the opportunity to study her openly.

"Come on," Max said abruptly as she grabbed the prints and marched out towards her bike. Clearly Alec was in his usual playful mood, and as usual it was making Max uncomfortable. She didn't know why, but something about the way Alec looked at her made her uneasy, particularly when he scrutinised her unabashedly like he had just done. Every time he did it she got this involuntary flutter in her stomach that made her uncomfortable, and she was desperately hoping it was just nausea or indigestion.

Alec followed with a sly smile playing on his lips knowing he had just succeeded in off-balancing Max.

oOoOoOoOo

As they pulled up side-by-side just up the road from their target and hid their bikes out-of-sight, Max began to feel the buzz of adrenaline course thorough her. She had to admit that she liked the feeling. It made her feel alive and made her worries drift far into the background, even if it was only for as long as the job lasted. That thought that she normally tried so hard to suppress began to creep into the back of her mind. _"This is what you were born to do"_.

These were different from the feelings she normally got when doing a job for Logan. Those jobs were necessary and she had no choice – they had to be done. But the jobs she had been pulling with Alec lately were voluntary and for her own amusement. There was just something about risking your own neck for no legitimate reason that was exhilarating. She guessed that was why so many rich dudes use to jump out of planes onto snow covered mountains, or bungy-jump off bridges before the pulse. You just couldn't get the same buzz from a rollercoaster that you could from the possibility of dying or ending up in prison.

As they crept side-by-side toward the mansion Alec was aware of a change in Max. He thought he had sensed one the last job they'd pulled together, but now he felt it radiating from her. Tonight she was in the 'zone' and exhilarated almost to the point of being electrified. The air just crackled around her.

She reminded him of a sleek black cat hungrily stalking its quarry. This side of Max was completely unfamiliar to him, and he found himself reacting to it, becoming aroused by it. But the other side of him, the rational side, was concerned - something was most definitely 'up'. He had been trying to work out what was going on with her for the last couple of weeks, because frankly, she had been acting really weirdly. Even for Max.

All of a sudden he had found that they were doing jobs nearly every night for no apparent reason. When he had asked her about them, what type of evil plot they were foiling this week, she had been strangely non-committal and elusive. Even for Max. He had been curious, curious enough to do some research, but he'd come up empty handed. He couldn't find any evil plot threatening to topple world powers, make birds fly upside down or cause suffering to all one armed Swedish florists named Bernard world-wide. Some of their targets weren't any more corrupt than your average citizen.

This definitely wasn't Max's normal gig. Two months ago she would have chewed him out about any one of these jobs, and now she was orchestrating them? Not that Alec was complaining – not at all – he was making a small fortune from their nightly exploits… but so was Max. This sudden change in her was intriguing, to the point of being fascinating. What was she doing with all that money?

oOoOoOoOo

They climbed up the side of the house in the shadows, towards an upstairs window. Alec being the eternal gentleman let Max go first, this being for several reasons. Firstly, he liked to think of himself as the eternal gentleman. Secondly, this was Max's gig, and if anyone should be getting shot at it should be her - clearly. Thirdly - and the one he was least proud of, but the one that held the most sway over him - he _really_ liked the way her tight catsuit showed of her ass to its best advantage, and from below her on the trellis really was it, at its best advantage.

The room they entered was a large study with an impressive executive desk pushed up against the window. Max lithely climbed through the window and over the desk, jumping down gracefully and moving towards the door to make sure they were in the clear. But as Alec followed her he knocked over a tin of pencils, scattering the contents across the table loudly. Max whipped around and gave him a dangerous glare that would have turned a lesser man to stone.

"Pay attention will you!" she hissed venomously. "Elite secret soldier, my ass!" she muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to the hallway. Alec just gave her a guilty 'shit happens' look as he clambered off the table and moved to her side inside the doorway, waiting for her signal.

Alec really didn't think it would help his cause if he tried to point out that it really was _her_ fault that he'd kicked the pencils over. After all, it had been her ass that his attention had been solely focused on as he entered that window.

Max turned and gave Alec a look, signalling that they were in the all clear. They crept stealthily down the hallway, and this time Alec tried to keep his eyes above the boarder so as not to get himself, and them both, in anymore trouble. As they snuck into the master bedroom Max headed straight for a painting hanging on the wall above the bed, while Alec covered the door, making sure that they remained uninterrupted. Max carefully removed the painting revealing a safe and pressed her ear to the door, expertly rotating the knob until it clicked, before rotating it back the other way, listening intently.

"Max!" Alec hissed at her, an adorable anxious look flashing across his face as he motioned for her to 'hurry up', his sensitive hearing picking up approaching footfalls in the hall. Max turned the knob once more until it gave a final click and opened the safe door. She removed a bag from inside her vest and quickly loaded it with the jewellery, cash and documents. She calmly closed the door and replaced the painting, concealing the fact they had ever been there. She slid over to the doorway and stood next to Alec, waiting for him to give the all clear. A shadow passed across the room as a figure passed their doorway, and both transgenics held their breath and tried to press themselves further into the wall.

As the footsteps disappeared down the hallway Alec peeked around the door and motioned for Max to follow with a head gesture. They were almost home, only a few more feet before they would be free and clear; Alec was already spending the money in his head.

As they approached a corner in the hallway a figure suddenly walked out of the doorway ahead of them. Alec responded instinctively, throwing himself back against the wall while reaching back with his left arm and forcefully shoving Max backwards, out of sight.

Once he was certain the coast was clear Alec turned back to Max, wanting to make sure that she was okay, feeling the need to apologise for the forceful shove - he really didn't feel like getting his arm ripped off tonight. It was only when he looked back at her that he realised that his arm was the least of his worries. She was still standing where he had pushed her, his arm remained holding her firmly pressed against the wall, and his eyes widened with realisation. He was in _deep_ shit.

In alarm Alec looked down at where his hand was placed… looked at Max's shocked face… and then returned to gaze disbelievingly once more at the position of his hand - which remained pressed flat against the middle of her chest...

His mind was completely blank. How could he explain this mistake to Max in a way that would convince her not to resort to amputation, or worse, castration?

Max's eyes flew backwards and forwards from her chest to Alec several times in absolute disbelief before she snapped, violently shoving his hand from her chest and giving him a withering look that promised retribution. Painful, enduring, bone-chilling retribution.

There was nothing Alec could do other than give her a sheepish look and a shrug of his shoulders by way of an awkward apology, before returning his attention to the hallway ahead of them.

As they jogged back to retrieve their bikes Max was silently fuming. She wasn't sure who she was maddest at: Alec for touching her like that, or herself for allowing it to continue for so long. But the situation did have its humorous side she realised, and smiled as she remembered the startled and embarrassed look on Alec's face as he realised what he had done, and that she was probably going to remove all his fingers.

Alec could tell that Max was pissed about what had happened. He realised that it was only a matter of time before she exacted her revenge - which would no doubt be painful. He stole a sideways glance at her in an attempt to gauge her mood, but was confused when he saw a small smile playing on her face. He _knew_ he shouldn't, but when it came to Max, Alec couldn't help himself.

"You remembering my deft touch Maxie?" he taunted with a cheeky, boyish grin.

Max's smile instantly vanished from her face and was replaced by a thunderous look. This was the response he'd been looking for. No matter how many times he did it Alec always got a thrill out of affecting Max, whether it was making her smile or scowl. At her reaction he gave a little chuckle, knowing he had pissed her off and embarrassed her.

The next second Alec found himself doing a face-plant into the dirt, having mysteriously tripped over something. When he looked up with a perplexed look he saw Max hadn't paused and was continuing down the road, a slight sway in her stride. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You should really learn to be more careful", she said playfully with a self-satisfied smile and a wink.

Alec was uncertain whether she was referring to his altercation with the pencils, his accidental touching of her chest, or his antagonistic remark – but either way, she had made her point.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to all those people who reviewed last chapter. I apologise for the delay between updates but I am getting to the end of my other story and it kind of takes precedence at the moment – those reviewers are scarier! ;D Once that one is outta the way I will dedicate myself to this story. In the mean time I can probably only manage a chapter or two a week. Sorry..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning:**__ Unflattering portrayal of Logan contained within – enter at own risk of offence_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning as Max walked into work, she was confronted by a dispute between Normal and Sketchy.

"I'm not going to end up as some freaks dessert!" Sketchy shouted in a loud agitated tone. Looking over as he saw Max enter. "Max! Max!" he said with relief. "Tell Normal how it's not safe for me over on Springborn Street!" he pleaded. He turned back and looked as Normal beseechingly. "I'm a wanted man. Like literally. For money!"

Max smiled as she remembered the last time she and Sketch had delivered a package there. Springborn Street was the unofficial address for rent-boys in Seattle, as well as their pimps. That delivery Sketchy had caught the eye of a pimp called Johnny-Jay who had tried to recruit him, claiming he had several regulars who would appreciate Sketchy's 'flavour'. Sketchy had just about messed his pants, and hadn't ventured within ten blocks of Springborn Street since, just in case he bumped into Johnny-Jay.

"It's true Normal. If you send him in there he may never return - at least not in the condition you sent him out in. Sketch is _very_ popular on Springborn," Max smiled widely.

"I don't give two figs. These packages need delivering. They're not about to scamper off and deliver themselves. We can't all have convenient excuses to avoid the unpleasant aspects of our jobs. If I have to deal with you heathens every day th-- "

Max snatched the package out of his hand and headed for the door. "Oh, give it here!" she said, rolling her eyes so violently she almost knocked herself out. "I'll deliver it, just so I don't have to listen to another one of your diatribes".

Seeing the entertainment dissolve, Alec grabbed his bike and followed her. "Hey Max, wait up. I'm headed that way too."

"Then why didn't _you_ save Sketchy?" she said accusingly as they stepped out into the grey Seattle morning.

"What, and ruin the entertainment? Besides, if Sketch is popular on Springborn imagine how well _I'd_ be received. No thanks! I don't wanna be having to fend off dudes as well," he said with a cheeky wink.

Max just rolled her eyes, again, and rode off ahead of him.

oOoOoOoOo

By coincidence Max and Alec ended up spending most of their day together, their runs taking them in similar directions. Most of the time they rode in companionable silence, but occasionally they chatted – well Alec mostly chatted; Max just made a comment here and there and occasionally laughed or snorted.

Alec was surprised at how pleasant Max was being today. She seemed to be less offended than usual by his mere presence, and as a result he had tried hard to think before he spoke, so as not to cause her to regress back into the bitch from hell. But by the end of the day Max's mood was quickly descending into darkness.

Max was having quite a pleasant day, just coasting the streets delivering packages and hanging with Alec - which she had to admit, wasn't as loathsome as she would have thought. But her carefree mood evaporated with the arrival of a page from Logan, and although his pages went unanswered he wasn't giving up. He paged Max nine times within an hour, and she was finding him harder and harder to ignore. Didn't he realise she was doing what was best for him, that it was killing her inside, and that he was only torturing them both further?

By the seventh page Alec's curiosity got the better of him. "Aren't you going to get that? It sounds like there might be a national emergency. Maybe there's a cat caught up a tree someplace."

"Stay out of it Alec, it's none of your goddamned business!" she snarled.

Alec wasn't stupid, he knew only one other person, after himself, could cause her to morph into a She-Devil.

As they were riding back to Jam Pony after their last run Alec's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Alec answered.

"Ah, hey Alec. I've been paging Max all day and... I was wondering if you knew where she was?" Logan asked uncertainly down the phone line, remembering the last conversation he had had with Max over the phone.

At the sound of Logan's voice Max began frantically signalling to Alec that she did _not_ want to take the call, but he blatantly ignored her.

"Sure buddy, she's right here. Just a word of warning though. Don't piss her off anymore than necessary or she's likely to spontaneously combust," Alec jested, noticing that Max looked like she was about to implode.

Max grudgingly snatched the phone from Alec, shooting him a venomous glare that almost froze his blood, and dealt a vicious blow to his upper arm.

"Logan." Max said stiffly into the phone.

"Ah, hey Max. How are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fine," Max replied uncomfortably.

_Silence_

"What's up?" she demanded.

"Well, I've had some rather disturbing news from an informant about White after those two transgenics I was telling you about. Can you come over so we can talk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Max said with conviction. She knew that seeing Logan face-to-face would probably be lethal for her resolve.

"Look Max, I know things are really… strange… between us at the moment, but are you really going to risk the lives of two of your family just so you can continue to avoid me?"

"That's not fair" Max said, hurt.

Logan sighed in frustration. "Look Max, I think they're in real trouble. If it will make you feel any better, bring Alec with you," he said in a last ditch attempt to convince her.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, finally caving. "We'll stop by," and with that she snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Alec.

"Come on, we've gotta swing by Logan's," Max said as she began to peddle off, leaving Alec in her dust.

"What are we investigating this time? Vampires? Werewolves? Killer bees?" he called after her, hopping on his bike to follow.

oOoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later Max and Alec exited the lift on Logan's floor. Max walked up to the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked. Alec looked at her out of the corner of his eye, curious as to why she didn't just walk straight in like she owed the place like always.

As Logan opened the door it was obvious that he too was surprised that Max had knocked. His look was momentarily one of shock, but was quickly replaced by one of annoyance and coldness, directed firstly at Max, and then with more intensity at Alec. All three of them stood uncomfortably in the doorway looking at each other for a moment before Max walked passed Logan and stood awkwardly near the window on the opposite side of the room, keen to put some distance between them. She now realised it was going to take every ounce of her resolve to resist either breaking down and confessing the truth, or running out and fleeing to safety.

Alec could almost feel the air crackle with tension. It did not take all his enhanced senses to realise that Logan was not impressed that Max had brought him with her. He wasn't sure what Max had dragged him into, but he decided they were definitely going to have words about it later. Maybe.

"So what information have you managed to uncover?" Max asked.

Logan looked at her for a minute, seemingly caught up in his own thoughts. He suddenly appeared to snap out of it, and walked over to the computer and sat down.

"I had a phone call from an informant this morning confirming that White has a bead on two transgenics, and is closing in on them. White's been tailing them from a distance since yesterday and they haven't been able to lose him, and my informant doesn't think they will be able to. White has too many guys after them. It's only a matter of time until he catches them – if he hasn't already," he said, looking at Max.

"Do we know where they are?"

"Not precisely, only a rough idea."

"Well give me the coordinates and I'll leave now, see if I can't intercept them," Max said hurriedly, anxious to get as far away from Logan as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alec said holding his palms up in front of his chest and stepping forward. "Far be it from me to hijack the role of the Voice of Reason, but seeing as neither of you two seem to be in your sane minds, I guess I'll haveta do. How do we know that this source of yours is solid?" he said looking at Logan. "For all we know this could be a setup. We all know White has a hard-on for Max. How do we know he's not playing us?"

"Because we all know the informant." As he said this Logan looked intently from one transgenic to the other with his trademark pompous look on his face, the one he always got when he knew something they didn't.

"It's Lydecker."

Max just stared at him for a moment, processing this information.

"While it sounds strange, I'm kinda glad the old guy is okay. It just wasn't the same around here without him," she said, a hint of fondness in her voice. "So what did daddy dearest say?"

"He was very cryptic, but he did say it was extremely dangerous for all transgenics at the moment… especially for you," Logan said seriously, looking intently at her in a way that now made Max uncomfortable. She had always found that look endearing in the past. It was the look he always gave her when she was about to risk her life, and which he'd always accompanied it with a 'be careful' in a gruff, intimate tone. That look had always given her butterflies in the past, which she'd attributed to love. But now she thought it might just have been the fact that someone cared enough to say it, because right now it was having none of those effects on her.

"Tell me something I don't know," she retorted flippantly.

"He said he's close to finding the answers that might help us end this thing."

"Whatever," Max said incredulously. "So what've I gotta do?"

"He seemed to think your best chance was to wait until White transports them, then grab them back. Whites' got too many guys sitting on them. You'd never get in and out without getting caught yourself," Logan said, knowing Max well enough to realise they were about to argue.

"Has he fallen off the wagon again, because that scenario is whacked!" Max snapped, advancing on Logan menacingly, fire in her eyes.

"What's to stop him killing them on the spot?" Alec asked, trying to intercept her before she started on one of her tirades.

"Lydecker doesn't think he will, and neither do I. He'll want to pump them for information first," Logan replied, refusing to look at Alec and acknowledge his presence.

"Are you high?" Max snapped hotly, pinning Logan with a dangerous glare. "White's not gonna sit round sipping tea and playing charades with a couple of X-5's. He's either going to kill them straight up, or send them for research – neither of which is an option," she said vehemently, looking challengingly at him.

"I agree with Max. We can't trust White not to lose his temper and do something… irreversible. We need to intercept them before White gets them," Alec interjected.

Logan glared at Alec, his anger and dislike evident. He chose to ignore Alec's comment and returned his attention to Max.

"Max there's something you don't know," he paused for dramatic effect.

"The two transgenics…"

"…they're Syl and Krit."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, there were hardly any reviews last chapter, is there a problem? I know things haven't really gotten going yet, which is why I will continue to post till it does, but if this story isn't liked I'll think about yanking it. I don't really have the time to write a story that no one is enjoying. If you have any comments or constructive criticisms I would love to hear them – I'm always trying to improve. Don't be shy. Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At that moment Max felt all the air rush out of her lungs and her chest tighten to crush her heart. She couldn't stop her thoughts from rushing to how badly this could all end, and how she couldn't bear to lose anyone else from her life.

Alec looked at Max anxiously. At that moment she looked so frail and vulnerable. He was worried that she might burst into tears at any moment, and he was completely helpless; he didn't _do_ crying women.

After a few minutes, and with great effort, Max managed to regain control of her thoughts and compose herself. When she looked up she found both men staring at her intently. Logan's face had softened somewhat at her reaction; but when she looked at Alec the look of concern and compassion etched across his beautiful features at seeing her so distressed touched her.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked in a small, slightly defeated voice. As she said this she looked directly at Alec, her eyes suddenly asking him if he would help her. She knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't be able to do this without him. So when Alec looked back at her unwaveringly and gave a small nod, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

As he confirmed his willingness to help Alec could see Max visibly relax, and was surprised that his presence on this mission was so important to her. All he had ever wanted to do was prove to her how much her friendship meant to him, and, that no matter what the cost, he would always be there for her. As hard as he had tried at the beginning of his new found freedom to remain unattached and invulnerable to anyone, he found the one person he couldn't shut out completely was Max.

From their first meeting in her cell at Manticore she had captured his interest. It was her exotic beauty that had first grabbed him, making his breath catch in the back of his throat when her cell door had opened. But the moment she'd opened her mouth he knew she was like no other woman, nor soldier, he had ever met. She was brash, opinionated, domineering, clearly had issues with authority, and evidently wasn't fearful or, more disturbingly, attracted to him - as the foot to his chest had readily proved when he had suggested she get naked.

He had been drawn to her beauty, her unapologetic nature, her uncompromising principles, her unpredictability and complexity - and the magnetic presence she had about her had drawn him in. Admittedly he had been forced to search her out in the beginning by White's games. And after he had decided to stick around to do a little research of his own, intrigued at how comfortable she seemed to be living in the outside world, and how she had managed to go by undetected by Manticore for all those years. He had also felt an overwhelming sense of duty towards her ever since she had saved his life. Almost as if by saving his life, he was now bound to her to try to repay the debt. But the more time he had spent in her presence the more he had felt her gravitational pull.

But what was most intriguing was that she was completely unaffected by him. Alec had never met a woman that didn't react to his presence in some way, whether it was desire, love, adoration, embarrassment, self-consciousness or intimidation. But Max had certainly never felt any of those things in response to him. Instead she had always treated him like an annoying little brother that refused to grow up. But he was determined to show her that he had indeed grown up, and that he wasn't any of the things she thought him to be.

oOoOoOoOo

Max rode back to her place in a haze. It wasn't until she arrived outside her building that she realised Alec was still beside her.

"It's okay Alec. I don't need babysitting."

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright," he said softly, regarding her quietly.

"I can look after myself, Alec," Max rebuffed cuttingly.

"Hey, if anybody understands that it's me. Most of the time you look out for both of us. I'm just trying to even the score a little," he said with a lopsided smile. "Y'know, regain some of my masculine dignity."

Max just gave a small sad nod. They both lapsed into silence, both wanting to say something but not sure how. Max at last plucked up the courage.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks… for having my back on this one."

"Max, you know you never have to ask," Alec said softly.

Max just nodded, knowing it was true.

"You comin' to Crash tonight?"

"I don't know. I need to think," she said looking at him.

Alec just nodded. He gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze and rode away.

oOoOoOoOo

When Max walked into Crash later that night she saw Sketchy, Alec and Cindy sitting at a table near the back, all laughing at something Alec was saying. She decided that she wasn't really in the mood to socialise, instead choosing to sit at the bar and order a drink.

Alec was the first to spot Max entering, pausing mid sentence. Cindy followed his gaze, and her face took on a look of concern.

"What's wrong with my girl?"

"She's had a rough day," Alec replied quietly.

"She really looks bummed out," Sketch said, his brows furrowing.

"Maybe you should buy her a drink, Sketch," Alec suggested casually.

"Sure," he replied jumping up, happy to be able to take some affirmative action.

Once he had left the table Cindy turned her attention back to Alec. "What happened?"

"Logan had some information on some X-5's White's after. We went to see him. Turns out they're Max's brother and sister."

"Damn."

"Yeah, we have to sit around and wait till he catches and transports them and then mount a rescue. It's apparently our best chance."

"No wonder my girl looks like her heart has been ripped out."

Alec paused for a minute, seeing an opening but not sure whether to proceed. Finally he decided to plough ahead.

"Do we know what's going on between Max and Logan? Logan was pretty hostile toward both of us, and Max looked like she might bolt at any moment."

"I think that Logan's still broken up that Max's ended it, and my girl's conscience is eating her up inside. She's trying to do the right thing, but she's gonna to self-destruct if she's not careful."

"What are you talking about?" Alec said in confusion. _Why did nobody tell him anything around here?_

"Ah, guys," Sketch interrupted, standing at the edge of the table. "I tried, but she was not responsive to my efforts to impart cheer," he said, looking from one to the other helplessly.

"I think you might be the best one to handle this," Alec said softly looking at Cindy, knowing she was who Max needed most now.

Cindy nodded and headed silently towards the bar.

"Man, I've never seen Max this messed up before," Sketch said, sitting down again. "I always thought Max was Teflon coated, y'know. She's such a hard-ass, nothing sticks to her. I mean, I've seen her bummed out over cheating boyfriends and impounded motorbikes, but nothing has _ever_ driven Max to hard liquor before."

Alec's head snapped up, as he looked intently at Sketchy, and then over to where Max sat at the bar.

"Yeah I know, she's drinking scotch straight up," Sketch said pointedly. "I'm tellin' ya man... must be something of apocalyptic proportions."

oOoOoOoOo

Alec and Sketch sat in silence, staring into their glasses and every now and again glancing over to the women. Alec took it as a good sign that they were still sitting in the same spot forty minutes later.

After a while Cindy appeared at the table and both men looked up at her expectantly.

"Suga needs to talk to you about tomorrow," she said looking down at Alec.

As he stood to go, Cindy stepped in front of him. "Don't upset her," she warned, laying a painted finger on his chest, her meaning clear.

Alec held his palms up in front of his chest in a gesture of surrender. He crossed the room and sat down on the stool next to Max.

"I'll have a scotch, and another for the lady," he said, indicating Max to the barman.

When the drinks arrived Max picked hers up and clanked it against Alec's, and took a large gulp. Alec picked up his glass and raised it to Max before taking a sip.

Both sat in silence for a long time, not acknowledging each other. Alec knew the ball was in Max's court. There was no use pushing her. Max would only reveal what she wanted, when she wanted. Not that he minded. Sitting here in silence next to her was somehow comforting, and almost intimate.

Max finished her drink and slid unsteadily off her stool. "Let's get out of here," she said as she headed for the door.

Alec emptied his glass in one mouthful, and jumped off the stool to follow.

As Max walked to her bike she realised the ground kept moving beneath her feet, and she tried to remember just how may drinks she'd had. As she went to swing an unsteady leg over her bike a hand came to rest heavily on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen instinctively. She turned quickly, giving herself a head spin, only to find it was Alec. He stretched out his free hand, motioning for her to relinquish the keys.

Max shook her head vigorously, her hair cascading around her shoulders. "No way!" but the exclamation came out much less convincingly than she had hoped.

Alec left his hand resting on her shoulder and continued to look at her encouragingly, cocking an eyebrow. It was a look that somehow unsettled her.

"No way," she said again, pushing his hand away, but without her usual violence. "You're not touching my bike".

"Then we're gonna hafta walk, cause you're not driving it either", Alec said in a kind, yet resolute tone. "You'd be a danger on the road in this condition. Actually you are normally," he said with a soft smile, "but lets not quibble."

For an instant Max tried to decide whether she would be able to take him in her inebriated condition, but as she looked into his eyes she saw the genuine concern that was there. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was touched at how much he seemed to care or the liquor, but she relented and handed him the keys.

Alec gave a small satisfied smile when she turned her back, surprised at how easily she had caved. But the triumph was short lived as concern took over. He knew that Max would never under any normal circumstances have willingly given him the keys to her ride.

He swung his leg over the bike and started her up, waiting for Max as she swung an unsteady leg over behind him and held onto his waist, before he then took off very gingerly into the night.

* * *

_**A/N:** Come on, you know you wanna hit that button and reward me for such a speedy update ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Last chapter I was asked whether I had made a mistake with the title of this story, and I suppose that this is something that I should have addressed in the first chapter.__ I've had the title in my head for so long that I forgot it was a bit ambiguous._

_The title is in fact deliberate – We Always Don't See True. I know it's not grammatically correct, but __I thought it was kinda fitting for the show. This way around it emphasises the 'always' - it's more definite, less room for a maybe - because in the show nobody EVER saw things for how they were, or how they should be. They were **ALWAYS** blinded by something else, or hiding behind someone else, or just plain not looking hard enough. Plus, I just like the way it sounded._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alec pulled the bike to a stop outside Max's building, turned the ignition off and waited patiently. It took Max a moment to realise that they had arrived and reluctantly extricate herself from around Alec's waist. She had this overwhelming feeling of safety at that moment, and she wasn't sure whether to blame it on the numb, unthinking haze the scotch had put her in, or the close physical contact with another person.

As she stepped off the bike unsteadily she unconsciously rested a hand on Alec's shoulder for support, before turning slowly and stumbling towards the stairs. Alec stepped off the bike and followed her into the building, pushing her bike carefully. He knew that if he didn't leave it safely in her living room she would have a fit in the morning, and his life wouldn't be worth living.

Once he'd safety deposited the bike in its usual spot, he turned around and noticed that Max had crawled onto the couch and was lying along the length of it with her eyes closed.

"Hey Maxie, do you want me to put some coffee on?"

"_You_ know how to make coffee?" she asked teasingly, opening one eye to look at him disbelievingly.

"I'm a man of _many_ talents," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"And modest too," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I've never had any complaints," he said proudly, as he walked behind the kitchen bench and reached up gracefully to get down two cups from the cupboard.

"Maybe not to your face," she scoffed over her shoulder. "But every woman has faked it."

This statement stopped Alec dead in his tracks. Not because it offended his delicate manhood - he knew for a _fact_ that no woman had ever needed to fake it with him. He always made sure that his partner was taken care of first - it was sort of a point of pride for him.

That was in addition to him being a man who believed in the power of positive marketing, because contrary to popular opinion, there _was_ such a thing as bad P.R. You just never knew if your intended one night stand might be someone, who at a later date, you might like an encore performance with, and for that to be an option they had to be a satisfied customer. Plus, Alec had learnt early on that women talked – a lot – but most importantly they talked to each other about sex, and word of mouth was the quickest way of increasing or obliterating the size of your fishing pond. And Alec had always liked to be a man with options.

But what had him reeling was the fact that Max had just as much as admitted that she'd faked it before, and for the life of him Alec didn't understand how any man could be that stupid. Alec knew that if he'd managed the feat of getting a woman of Max's calibre into his bed, he would have made sure he spent the entire night making her fall apart in his arms again, and again, _and_ _again_. There was just something beautiful and erotic about having that sort of power over a beautiful woman; to have the ability to cause such pleasure that all control is lost and your own name is chanted in the place of a God's. Alec really didn't think there was anything more powerful or provocative.

"Are you trying to tell me that some schmuck was lucky enough to get you into his bed Max, and he didn't even have the decency to finish the job?" Alec asked in astonishment.

Alec noticed Max was blushing and couldn't bring herself to hold his gaze. "It's none of your business, Alec."

"I was just asking," he said softly. He wasn't about to push this issue - he understood that the only reason he'd gotten this far with the conversation was because she was hammered. He knew that no matter what, Max was not about to discuss her sex life with him, and he didn't want to distress her anymore than she already had been today. Besides, it was a subject they could always return to at a later date. "And for the record I hate guys like that too. They give all of us a bad name."

Max snorted. "You _all_ think you're rock stars in bed, but the truth is very different."

"Hey, no need to tar us all with the same brush. Some of us get just as much gratification out of bestowing pleasure, as we do from receiving it – sometimes more," Alec replied seriously.

Max just raised her eyebrows in surprise, and although her first instinct was to challenge him - ask him why he assumed he wasn't one of those men who were less than perfect performers - the way he had uttered that last statement, like he knew for a fact he _wasn't_, had made Max consider believing it to. And the more she looked at him and thought about what he'd just said, the more she began to think that if there was a man who would dedicate himself to ensureing all his conquests were 'happy', she had to admit, it would probably be Alec. Alec was the sort of proud man that would make that a goal for his own ego; plus, he was probably smart enough to realise that the city only contained so many women, and double dipping was gonna have to occur eventually. However, Max had to admit that even the little bit she had overheard about Alec in that respect had always been favourable, boardering on divine worship.

Alec came back over to the couch with two cups of coffee and waited as Max rearranged herself. She pulled herself upright, her legs still stretched out across the other seat on the couch, and took a mug from Alec. He reached down and grabbed her by the ankles, lifting her legs so he could sit down on the couch beside her, placing her legs gently over his lap.

Both once again fell into a comfortable silence. When Alec looked up at Max he saw her staring into space, obviously deep in painful thought, her brow furrowed and her jaw clenched. He decided that she had tortured herself enough for one day, and was keen to distract her.

"So, what time do you want to leave in the morning?" he said, as he sipped his coffee and idly caressed the ankle now laying in his lap with his spare hand.

Max snapped out of her reverie. "I think that we should get out of Seattle before dawn. That way we'll have enough time to find digs and scope the place out before it gets dark." Max replied, after a little thought. "Lydecker confirmed they wouldn't be moved until tomorrow."

"Oh shit!" Max suddenly spat in frustration, her brows pinching together in annoyance.

"What?"

"I was supposed to call by Logan's and pick up the maps," she said, starting to feel the tension and anxiety return at the thought of having to face Logan again.

"But you got wasted instead," Alec said innocently, making fun of her.

"I'm not wasted!" Max said defensively.

Alec gave her a sceptical look.

"Okay, maybe a little," she finally conceded, rewarding him with a small sheepish smile.

"Logan would be pissy if he knew you stood him up to get shit-faced," he said teasingly.

"Logan's often pissy lately," she said faintly. The candidness of this remark surprising Alec.

"And I'm not shit-faced!" she said in mock anger, whilst playfully swotting his arm.

"Ah, you must be sobering up. You're getting violent again!" he laughed, bracing for another blow.

Max smiled and remained silent. Then she appeared to slip back into whatever sad thoughts had consumed her earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked gently, as he absently stroked his thumb across her ankle in a slow circular motion.

Max looked up at him with an expression that Alec didn't recognise, and couldn't read.

"Just how different things have turned out from what I thought they'd be," she said sadly. She paused for a long moment before continuing. "I always knew Manticore would catch up with me… in my heart, I always knew. And I always said that I'd go down fighting – do whatever it took not to go back. But that was before I created a life and a family here," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

"You know, everyone would understand if you decided to do the smart thing and get out of town… for good," Alec said seriously. For some reason those words stuck in his throat. But he knew that someone needed to give her permission to have those thoughts, and encourage her to seriously consider them. He knew that no one else she cared about understood exactly how much danger she was in; and how much of herself she was sacrificing for them. He was even starting to wonder whether Max realised exactly what she was doing.

"I've thought about it a lot the last month or so, and it's what I would have done in the past… disappear, I mean. But when it comes down to it, things aren't that simplistic any more. Now I know what it's like to have a family, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them," she confided as she looked at him intently.

"You know, when I first met you I didn't understand your attachment and loyalty. I thought you were foolish for allowing yourself to become so vulnerable. But now I think I'm finally starting to get it," Alec said quietly.

Max nodded. She knew he wasn't talking about tactical exposure and the possibility of getting caught; but rather the exposing of his heart and feelings to those around him.

"It's taken me ten years to fully understand the importance of friends and family," Max said being honest. "You have to remember that it's okay to let people in, and ask for help," she said kindly, knowing he had trust issues.

"You know, sometimes I think you need to listen to your own advice," Alec said gently.

"Touché." A slight smile playing on her lips.

Both sank into silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"I think it's time that I got going," Alec said, running his hands up her legs, resting them at mid-shin.

Max gave a small smile and nodded. She retracted her legs to allow him to stand up, then stood a little more steadily herself this time, and walked him to the door.

As he was about to go Alec turned back to Max, not sure how to put into words what he felt; but Max beat him to it.

"Thanks, Alec".

"For what?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"For listening to me. For understanding, and not judging me. I appreciate it," she said, her voice unsteady with self-consciousness.

"I'm here for you Maxie. Whatever you need. You just have to ask," he promised, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze, not confident enough to pull her into a full on embrace, unable to gauge what her reaction would likely be.

Max nodded, not able to look him in the eye.

"Night," Alec said, as he stepped away from her and walked out the door, taking his warmth with him.

"Night," Max returned quietly as she shut the door, suddenly feeling alone.

* * *

_More soon. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before dawn the next morning Alec met Max at her apartment. As he walked into her living room she was packing the last of the equipment into her backpack.

"I'm nearly ready," she said as she looked up.

Alec nodded. "Anything else we need?" he asked as his eyes swept the room.

"We'll have to stop by Logan's to get those maps," Max said, trying hard to keep her voice even. The last thing she felt like doing was facing Logan again.

"No need," Alec said. "I stopped by on my way home last night and picked them up." He figured this should at least earn him some brownie points with her as well as allowing him to avoid another awkward meeting between the two. He'd figured from what Cindy had said the night before that Max was trying to do the right thing and stay away from the cyber hacker, and frankly he was all for encouraging _that_. "You know, I really don't know what's up Logan's butt at the moment, but the guy really needs to relax."

Max tried to keep her expression impassive, not wanting to talk about Logan, and luckily Alec didn't notice her sudden silence and didn't dwell on the subject.

"Well let's get going then," Max said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and heading for the door.

As they rode out of the city side-by-side, Max felt both a sense of relief and a sense of dread. Relief that she was leaving Logan and her guilt behind, and dread because they were both riding toward White and a situation that could get themselves, or Syl and Krit, killed.

oOoOoOoOo

As they rode into the parking lot of the Parkwood Tavern late that afternoon, Max couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that had been building in the pit of her stomach - they were going to save the only family she had left. She counted the brothers and sisters that had fallen in combat, been butchered by Manticore, or disappeared forever, not wanting to be reminded of where they came from; and she vowed that she wouldn't lose the only two she had left.

As Alec stepped off his bike he stole a glance at Max and he could see the strain starting to show plainly, marring her beautiful features. He had noticed that lately her brows were always knitted together above those big sad eyes, a result of her troubled and tortured mind; and this worried him, because he knew it was only going to get worse for her. He knew Max was a rock. Hell, most of the time she put him to shame. She got in there and got her hands dirty without compliant, making the tough calls – even when it broke her heart. But somehow he knew that Max was reaching her threshold. If she lost anymore family he feared it might just kill her inside.

As she turned around Max could feel Alec's eyes on her, almost like a hot breeze, and when she meet his gaze she saw concern in his eyes. She gave him a strained smile and silently admonished herself for not keeping a tighter reign on her emotions. It was not safe for Alec's attention to be averted because of his concern for her – it would get them both killed.

As Max strode into the bar, she scanned the half dozen faces scattered throughout the darkened room. At first she didn't see him. He was sitting in the very back corner hidden in the shadows, but as she made her way further into the bar there was no mistaking his identity.

Max strode over to the table and sat down opposite. "Hi ya Deck. Long time no see," she said with her usual brash attitude; the one she reserved to bait authority figures with.

"Max," Lydecker said calmly. "Glad you came".

"What, and miss the family reunion?" she said with sarcasm. "Besides, I'm not gonna let Ames have all the fun," she flashed a predatory smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Max, Ames White is not to be underestimated. He is a serious threat and will go to any length to ensure that transgenics don't interfere with his agenda."

"That agenda being the extermination of my people?" Max bristled. "You don't seriously expect me to sit around with my thumb up my ass while White tries to annihilate us do you?"

"Max you know very well his endgame is far more sinister than that, and that you alone may play an integral part in its defeat."

"I know no such thing," Max retorted stubbornly, jaw clenched.

"It's not tactically advantageous to compromise a primary defensive weapon in order to win a lesser battle. That's tactical suicide soldier! Some battles need to be sacrificed in order to win the war."

"Well if I remember correctly _Deck_, the role of satanic pursuer in this tragic soap-opera that is my life belonged to you until very recently," she said looking at him pointedly. "So you should know me well enough by now to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe – no one is being sacrificed."

Lydecker just nodded, acknowledging this fact. He knew Max's temperament well enough by now to recognise that nothing he said or did would convince her to abandon her unit.

Alec sat down next to Max and quietly watched the exchange with interest. He had to admit that for former sworn enemies they both had an understanding of, and guarded respect, for each other. He had to admire Max for her determination. He had difficulty understanding how she could put aside ten years of hate and forget the sins committed against her and the ones she loved, to now be sitting down calmly and exchanging small talk with the man who committed them – to essentially consent to put their lives in his hands once again.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, knowing good ol' Deck would have one.

"According to my information Syl and Krit were captured and are being transported to a holding facility tonight, about twenty minutes away. White is going to try and get them to talk, and we need to hope like hell that they don't talk prematurely, or we have no chance," he said solemnly.

"They won't," Max stated.

"If they do…"

"They won't!" she snapped, making both men start slightly. "They know what would happen," she whispered, her voice starting to tremble.

"I'm sorry, but what specific information does White think he'll get out of them?" Alec interrupted, knowign that Max needed a minute to compose herself.

For the first time since he had sat down, Lydecker looked at Alec, assessing him.

"White's been looking for any intelligence he can find on how to exterminate transgenics. Max in particular. Syl and Krit both hold too much information. They could lead him straight to her. As soon as they talk he'll terminate," Lydecker said solemnly. Alec stole a glance at Max and saw her flinch at his words.

"And why are you here son? Why are you risking your neck for two transgenics you've never met?" Lydecker demanded, staring intently at Alec.

"You know me Colonel, I'm just a sucker for a pretty girl," he deadpanned, meeting Lydecker's gaze, both of them silently acknowledging his reference to his failed mission. "And I hear Syl is quite the looker. Thought I'd introduce myself."

Lydecker just stared at Alec, knowing that his statement and the truth were much closer then the X-5 was willing to admit. Lydecker was well aware of the power Max held over men; even if she didn't. He couldn't help being both proud and disappointed – proud at the manipulative power Max wielded, even over her male Manticoreans; and disappointment that he would never witness the soldier she would have become. He recognised that she elicited a loyalty far exceeding anything Manticore could ever have accomplished.

Max noted with interest the intense exchange between the two men, but was unable to read the undercurrents. "He's here because I asked him," she replied, wanting to get back to business.

"Well, we could have done with a few more soldiers," Lydecker said regretfully.

"Ya know, I remember a time when you used to have a little more faith in your kids," Max admonished.

"Max, there's a lot more at stake here than just Syl and Krit's lives," Lydecker said, looking intently at her. "Some of the research I have been doing on White's breeding cult and the foundation of Manticore have uncovered some… disturbing facts"

Max remained silent, not liking the turn the conversation had taken.

"Such as?" Alec finally asked, glancing out the corner of his eye at Max again.

"Such as an ancient prophesy foretelling the coming of an event that will forever alter the history of men. An event of apocalyptic proportions."

"And what does it have to do with Manticore?" Max asked forebodingly. Of course _she_ had to be at the centre of an apocalyptic event. Her luck just sucked too hard for her _not_ to be. She wondered idly if the damned ever got holidays, and who she should submit the paperwork to?

"I don't know exactly, but as far as I can gather Sandman was involved."

"Involved how?" Max asked.

"He was trying to prevent it by creating something to stop it. And I think he succeeded," Lydecker said with a meaningful look at Max.

As he said this Max's heart skipped a beat. Somehow she knew it would come to this.

All of a sudden the air around them seemed to thicken. Alec looked from one to the other and grew confused. They seemed to be communicating almost silently. There was something they weren't telling him.

"So what is this 'thing' that will save mankind?" Alec asked; not sure he was buying this story.

"Max" Lydecker said, finally glancing at Alec, before returning to stare at Max once again, "Max holds the answer."

"How do you know this?" Max asked, almost in a whisper.

"I don't for certain, which is why I have been trying to get in contact with Sandman, but unfortunately with little success. But this is why you must be careful," Lydecker emphasised.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Hello to anyone still reading this story. I have to apologise to those of you who are for the delay in posting this chapter. To be honest I totally forgot about this story. I have three other projects on the go at the moment, and this one just slipped my mind. Thanks to those of you who last week reviewed and told me to get off my butt and post this chapter. Muchly appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Max and Alec emerged from the dingy bar and made their way over to their bikes, both silently lost in thought. It was right on dusk, that time of day when the sky turns a yellow-grey colour; time they found somewhere to stay for the night. They both drove silently back down the road a couple of miles to a small shabby motel.

"Do you want to unpack the gear, or do you want to get the room?" Alec asked as he stepped off his bike, folding his sunglasses and putting them in the top pocket of his leather jacket.

"I'll get the gear," Max returned, turning to start her task without meeting Alec's eye.

Just as Max had finished getting the gear off the bikes Alec returned with the keys. "I managed to get us a room on the end closest to the forest away from all the other guests, so we should be able to come and go as we like without being seen," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "But I did have to tell them we were newlyweds, and that you were a bit of a screamer."

Max narrowed her eyes at Alec. She seriously considered violence for a moment, but she was honestly too tired to exact revenge tonight, choosing instead to stalk off toward their room without looking back. Alec loped along behind her at a distance, chuckling to himself.

After Max had carefully arranged their equipment for the next day, she pulled out the maps that Lydecker had given them. She sat cross-legged in the middle of the double bed with them spread out in front of her, studying them intently.

Just as she was almost done Alec walked in the door carrying a plate covered in aluminium foil. She looked cute sitting cross-legged hunched over the maps, her brows furrowed in concentration. So small and vulnerable; and Alec felt a surge of protectiveness towards her.

"I managed to rustle us up some dinner," he said, walking to the small kitchen table, hoping to distract her for a while.

"It's okay I'm not really hungry," Max said not looking up, still concentrating on the maps.

"Max, when was the last time you ate?" Alec asked kindly.

At this Max looked up briefly and gave a non-committal shrug; she honeslty couldn't remeber.

"Alec I'm fine. You can stop trying to take care of me," she said with irritation.

"Well you're certainly not doing it. You've been so busy lately taking care of everyone else that you don't look after yourself. So someone else needs to look out for you – and tonight that's me. So come over here like a good little warrior princess, and eat your dinner," Alec said with a smile that betrayed how much he cared.

Max looked at him trying to decide if she would; she was far more interested in the maps than food.

"Please?" Alec asked sweetly, flashing her one of his brilliantly endearing smiles - the one he always used on women to get whatever it was he wanted. Alec knew that to get anywhere with Max you had to make sure she didn't feel pushed into doing anything - even eating dinner - or she would refuse to do it on principle. You had to cajole her the right way, make her think it was _her_ idea.

After a few moments consideration Max decided Alec might have a point, and climbed off the bed and went over to the small table and sat down.

"And for dinner tonight, madam, we have spaghetti bolognaise," Alec said, imitating a posh highbrow accent, whilst flamboyantly removing the foil and doing a little bow. Max rewarded him with one of her uninhibited laughs, which left a trace of a smile on her face.

"I'll get us some drinks," she said, going over to the sink and pouring two glasses of water. As she came back to the table with the water she brought two forks and handed one to Alec.

"So where did all this food come from?" She asked as she stuck her fork into the plate of spaghetti sitting between them on the table.

"It's one I prepared earlier," Alec grinned. Max rewarded him with a little chuckle and a shake of her head at his never-ending one-liners.

"No, really?" she said, curious.

"I went for a walk to check out our position and I ran into Marilyn, the owner of this elegant establishment," Alec said as he looked around the room. "Who by the way, loves the old classic Brad Pitt films, and has always wanted to own a B&B in the Italian countryside," he said informatively as he attacked the spaghetti.

"You used your boyish charms and over-the-top flattery to take advantage of that poor, lonely lady!" Max said accusingly, but with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I can't help the fact that I'm utterly adorable, and that women find me completely irresistible," Alec retorted, flashing her a magnificent smile that Max knew did not leave _her_ completely unaffected either.

"You just prostituted yourself for a plate of spaghetti!" Max laughed.

"Well I hope you're enjoying it," he returned sassily.

After they had cleared the plate they walked over to the sink together to wash the dishes.

"Well, I'd better take this back to Marilyn," Alec said picking up the plate, obviously keen to fulfil that task.

"You're incredible!" Max said dramatically, shaking her head at how shameless he was.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with letting a lonely lady know that she's appreciated," Alec said seriously. And when Max thought about it that way, there probably wasn't much harm in it. "And thanks Max, it means a lot to me that you think I'm _incredible,_" he said over is shoulder as he strode out the door, a cocky smile spreading across his face. Max could do nothing but shake her head and roll her eyes at his retreating figure.

oOoOoOoOo

When Alec returned Max was once again sitting on the bed pouring over the maps. He walked over and perched on the bed next to her. "So what's the story? Is it going to be as straight forward as Lydecker seems to think?" Alec asked seriously, leaning closer to her to peer over her shoulder, his chest brushing against her arm.

"Nothing is ever as straight forward as it first appears," she replied distractedly, aware of how closely Alec was sitting to her. "But Lydecker's plan does appear to be the best way to go," she said, still not entirely convinced that it would work.

"You know the major problem is going to be escaping once we've sprung them," Alec said seriously, still studying the maps, his forehead crinkling with concentration.

"I know, but I think I have an idea," she said vaguely.

When Alec looked up at Max her brow was creased with worry and concentration. He placed a comforting hand flat in the small of her back. "Max, it's going to be alright. We're going to get them back," he promised, staring at her intently. "Lydecker's strategy looks solid, he was always an excellent tactician," he said trying to reassure her, knowing she needed to hear it.

"Then how did twelve scared kids elude him for ten years?" she demanded, turning to look him in the eye, knowing there was no answer, but desperately needing one.

Alec wasn't sure what the answer to that was, and so decided the best course of action was distraction. "Come on, I think it's time for bed," he said, reaching around her to gather up the maps. Max just nodded, she was too tired to argue.

"I'll finish clearing up this lot, you go and have a shower," he said, indicating the bathroom. Max made no argument and trudged in the direction of the shower. Shortly after Alec heard the water start.

When she reappeared ten minutes later in a singlet and a pair of shorts, she looked a little more relaxed, but still tired and stressed.

"I hope you left me some hot water Maxie," Alec teased with a smile as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Max finished towelling her hair and hung the towel up to dry. As she turned to get into bed she realised that Alec had turned down the blankets for her. She acknowledged that the only good thing to come out of the last few days was that she felt like she was finally starting to get to know him better. But the closer they got the more she realised how harshly she had misjudged him. She knew that in the past, even though they had spent hours and hours in each others company, neither of them knew the other very well at all. In the past their conversations had always been hollow, their words meaningless, both too afraid of what might be discussed and what wounds might be exposed.

As Alec emerged from the bathroom he was glad to see Max was getting into bed, because to be truthful she really looked terrible. She needed to be at her best tomorrow if they were going to pull this off.

"Now Maxie, are you going to let me share?" Alec asked in a teasing tone, with one eyebrow raised. He knew she had thawed to him somewhat in the last few weeks, but he wasn't entirely sure it had been substantial enough to allow him into her bed.

Max was taken aback by the question, but immediately dismissed the idea of making him sleep on the floor. Alec had been so nice to her the last couple of days that she couldn't in all good consciousness be so horrible. "We can share. Just… behave," she warned, but honestly not really worried that he would try something.

Alec threw her a pitying look. "You know, you really have trust issues Max," he said as he climbed into bed beside her and turned off the light.

"Night Alec," she returned in a tone that signalled the end of all discussion.

"Night Max," Alec said, as a small smile spreading across his face in the dark.

* * *

_Feel free to hit the button! ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ I'd like to apologise in advance if the distances or directions in this chapter are not correct. If I have converted incorrectly please ignore my mistake._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Even before the birds had decided it was the beginning of a new day, Max and Alec emerged from their respective sides of the bed. As the sky began to slowly lighten they crept out of their room and into the undergrowth of the forest.

"Max…"

"Hey Maxie…" Alec whispered, trying to get her attention as she disappeared further into the forest ahead of him.

Max made no response as she ploughed ahead.

"Max!" Alec hissed more forcefully.

Max spun her head around sharply, giving him an annoyed glare; not pausing for a second as she continued to glide through the forest soundlessly.

"Look Max," Alec whispered cautiously, "I don't mean to be critical, but… are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

Alec waited, but the only noise for miles was the chirping of the crickets all around him_._

"Cause from here the target is due west… and we're heading north..."

_Silece_

"So maybe your sense of direction is a little screwy this morning?" he tried more forcefully.

"There is nothing wrong with my sense of direction," Max replied calmly.

"Ok then… your sense of direction is fine," Alec sighed in a disbelieving tone. "It must be your map reading then. I mean you _are_ female," he said with a touch of distain in his voice as he looked her up and down from behind.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Max challenged, her eyes narrowing as she gave him a venomous look over her shoulder.

"Well it is a scientific fact that women can't read maps."

"Says who?"

"Ah, I don't know … but it's definitely fact."

"Mmm," murmured Max, not really listening.

"So Max, we should be heading _west_." Alec tried again, getting more exasperated as he trudged along behind.

"We have to pick something up before we head off," Max replied in a preoccupied tone - one that indicated to Alec that there was no point in questioning her again because he wasn't going to get any further explanation. So he shut-up and followed in brooding silence.

Once again silence reigned except for the crickets which seemed to get louder; and Alec wondered irritably if they were mocking him.

oOoOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later Max stopped outside a clearing bordered by a fence.

"Okay Max, why are we stopping? And what is this thing we have to pick up?" Alec huffed from behind her; and Max hid a sly smile at his childlike tone.

"I'm finding us alternate transportation," she replied simply.

"I hate to break this to you Max, but there is no other way to cover thirty miles through thick forest other than under your own man or… woman power."

"Really?" Max replied as she climbed through the fence. "You sure about that compadré?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now can we get moving please?" Alec whined.

"Sure you don't wanna make a friendly wager on that, Alec?" Max challenged.

"Sure. Whatever you want, as long as we can get _moving!_" he demanded in exasperation.

"So you don't mind what the terms of this wager are?" Max asked, raising her eyebrows in faux innocence.

"Nope. I _know_ there's no other way to travel through this sort of terrain," Alec said in a tone that was a mixture of boredom and impatience.

"Okay, then…winner gets to name the terms and collect on them any time they like?" Max said, her eyes flashing in anticipation of her victory. Off the top of her head Max couldn't think of anything she really wanted to win from Alec right then; but if he were going to be sucker enough to let her decide at a later date what her 'prize' would be, so much the better!

"Fine, you're on," Alec said as he rolled his eyes, "but can we hurry up and get a move on – we still have hours to walk."

"Well you can walk if you want..." As she said this Max pulled out a plastic bag from her vest, and put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth and whistled loudly.

At the sound of the shrill whistle Alec shrank behind the closest tree, clearly worried that they would be discovered.

"Shit Max! I swear, you've saved my ass more times than I can count - and don't get me wrong, I'm grateful - but when we get back to Seattle I'm committing your ass, cause you've clearly lost your mind!" Alex hissed, a worried look on his face as he frantically scanned the forest for hostile forces.

Max just turned around and gave him a mischievous smile, which had the effect of baffling Alec momentarily. She had clearly lost her mind if she thought it was funny that she might have just compromised their position. Surely someone must have heard that whistle. It had been so loud...

Just then Alec heard a rumbling, and it was getting closer. Quickly.

"Shit Max, what did you _do_?" Alec hissed with a panicked expression on his face as he hugged his tree. Max just laughed and shook her head at him; he did look rather adorable when he was panicking.

Just then, out of the clearing, emerged two magnificent horses, one black and the other a dark dapple grey, both galloping flat-out towards Max.

"Max get out of there!" Alec shouted with urgency, waving her over to the other side of the fence in a comical fashion.

"Max!"

But Max stood calmly in the middle of the paddock as the two horses thundered towards her, not slowing their speed until they were almost on top of her. Suddenly, they planted their hindquarters and skidded to a halt right in front of her, both snorting loudly and shaking their heads. When she looked over at Alec Max found him shrinking behind his tree covering his eyes.

She gave a little chuckle of laughter. "What an idiot!" she cooed to the Grey as she stroked her nose and fed her some of the bread from the plastic bag.

As Alec straightened and collected himself, he cautiously edged closer to Max and the horses. "Are you sure they're safe? I've seen what they can do on _'When Animals Attack'_. They might look cute and cuddly, but they can be ruthless and vicious," Alec said earnestly, eyeing-off the black gelding like at any moment it might snap and kill.

"Ri-ight," said Max indulgently as she moved towards an upturned bucket. Underneath she found two bridles, which she grabbed and set about putting on the horses.

Once she'd finished she turned to Alec. "Get your butt over here Monty Cora and swing your leg over one of these."

"Are you kidding!" Alec yelped, his face screwed up with anxiety. "I'm not getting on one of those," he said as he eyed the horses with concern.

"Look, how much faster do you think we'll get there on them?" Max asked looking pointedly at him. "Now get your ass over here and I'll show you what to do."

After a moment wrestling with his fear, Alec decided his fear of _Max_ was still greater than of any wild animal, and he made his way through the fence hesitantly. He made sure he didn't take his eye off either animal as he slowly came to stand behind Max, careful to keep her body between himself and the horses at all times. If Ms. Doolittle wanted to entrust them with her life that was her business, but _he _wasn't about to risk being mauled to death by a malevolent pack animal twice his size.

"Now," Max said stepping to the side, no longer shielding him. "Introduce yourself."

Alec gave her a nervous wide-eyed look but did as he was told, stretching out his hand to give the Grey a pat. When the mare did not react except to nuzzle his hand, Alec began to relax a little; but he was still prepared to run like Forest Gump at the first sign she was about to revert to her true nature and attempt to stomp him into the ground.

"Horses are not malicious animals, if you treat them with respect they will do just about anything for you," Max said with conviction, noting Alec's distrustful expression. "Now which do you want? We have to get moving."

Alec looked nervously from one animal to the other.

"Which is the nicest?" he asked uncertainly, his face a picture of boyish innocence and vulnerability.

Max shook her head with a smile. "Here, you can have the mare - seeing as you claim to be _'God's gift to women'_," Max said with amused sarcasm as she handed him the Grey's reins.

Alec took them and then looked around not knowing what to do next. He watched as Max threaded the reins over the gelding's head and then attempted the same with his mare. The mare was good-natured and tolerated his fumbling, even lowering her head slightly to help him.

"Right, I'll give you a leg up. Now hold the reins and lift your leg up like this…" Max demonstrated by bending her leg at the knee so her lower leg stuck out behind her. Alec mimicked and lifted up his leg in the same way. She bent down to grasp his leg and hefted him onto the mare's back; but Alec was caught off guard and forgot to throw his right leg over.

"In America we traditionally ride with a leg on either side of the horse, John Wayne. But if it makes you more comfortable, you're more than welcome to ride side-saddle," Max chuckled in amusement.

"Laugh it up," Alec sulked, screwing his face up in concentration as he tried to manoeuvre his leg over without falling off.

Max walked over to the wire gate and unfastened it; the black gelding shadowing her closely without being asked. Alec was still a picture of awkwardness, concentration and alarm as he clung to the Grey. As the gelding followed Max his mare also started to move off to follow. In response Alec clung on with his legs and grabbed at the reins, trying to steady himself. The mare responded to the tight pressure of Alec's legs around her girth and restrained head by beginning to jog on the spot and tossing her head in annoyance.

"Whoa! Whoa there horsie!" Alec said in alarm.

"Alec, relax your legs," Max said calmly.

As soon as Alec released his grip the mare stood still once again.

"There are three things you have to remember when riding a horse." Max said as she stood beside the gelding, stroking his forehead as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Don't hang on so tightly with your legs. They should hug her sides like a damp tea towel, but with no more pressure than that. That way you can direct her with minimal pressure from either leg and not cause her discomfort. And don't hold onto the reins too tightly; keep them down and still."

With that Max turned and gracefully leapt onto the geldings back effortlessly.

"You said there were three, what's the third?" Alec asked.

"Don't fall off!" Max chuckled as she gathered her reins and guided the gelding out into the forest with a grin on her face.

"Oh and Alec?" she called over her shoulder. "I don't steal from the blind, but I do tax the stupid. I'll let you know when I decide to collect on that little bet!"

* * *

_Feed my motivation and let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After riding through the forest for a while Alec had begun to relax. He was getting the hang of it; he could now take in his surroundings without having to concentrate so hard just to stay balanced and upright.

"So how do you know so much about horses, Maxie?" Alec asked, "I mean, I don't exactly remember horses ever being standard issue at Manticore."

Max paused for a second, trying to decide whether she wanted to have this conversation with him, and now.

"I met a guy. He had horses. He taught me about them," Max said a far away look entering in her eye as she was caught up in the memory.

"Yeah, I bet they're a great way to meet women. Like owning a dog only… bigger," Alec said, caught up in his own thoughts. "Bet they work every time - doubling bareback, riding into the sunset together. V-e-r-y romantic," he continued, clearly scheming. "Might even consider investing in one myself when we get back. Just have to convince my landlord my backyard is big enough," he said with a cheeky grin; and Max wasn't completely convinced that he wasn't serious.

"You are such a man-whore," Max said with distain.

"Maybe, but I prefer the term cad," he replied with a grin.

After a moments silence Alec reintroduced the subject, suddenly curious about Max's life before he knew her. He had a feeling that the Max he knew now was nothing like she had once been.

"So, were you in love with the guy?"

"No!" Max said with disgust. "We were just friends. Not everything revolves around sex, Alec."

"Oh, come on Max, you can't seriously believe that," he replied disbelievingly. "On some level _everything_ relates to sex. It's just the way things are. It's just nature ensuring the continuation of the species."

"You've got it wrong," Max murmured quietly, almost to herself. "It wasn't like that."

"Okay, explain it to me."

"No."

"Come on, Maxie. What else are we going to do for the next 25 miles?" Alec said playfully.

Max remained silent

"I promise I'll be serious. I want to know," he said solemnly, sensing that if he stopped teasing her she might just open up, something she had been doing more and more of lately.

Max looked at him incredulously.

"Cross my heart," Alec said with an innocent boyish look on his face, as he marked the sign of a cross over his heart.

"And hope to die?" Max deadpanned, raising her eyebrows in question.

Alec gave her a wounded look.

Max hesitated. She had never been good at exposing herself emotionally to others – she guessed it was a practice thing. And this was Alec. No doubt he would use it against her later. But lately she had begun to trust him more. In that instant she decided that she would trust him. Besides, for some reason she felt an urge to talk about it.

"Well, I was moving around, from town to town – y'know, enemy territory," she shrugged self-consciously. "I was passing through this tiny town, and it was kind of…nice. So I decided to stay for a couple of days." She paused, not sure exactly sure what she was going to say next.

"I used to go for long walks, just to think. It was just so peaceful. Like the real world didn't exist there."

"Must have been nice," Alec said sincerely, a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

Max nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"I used to walk passed this field with horses in it, and I would stop and watch them. They always seemed so… tranquil. Totally content in their own skin."

"I suppose I was envious of their innocence and their ability to just _be_." Max suddenly looked intently at Alec to gauge his reaction to her words. He met her gaze and nodded slightly, his eyes betraying his comprehension of her feelings.

Max broke her gaze away, and began again.

"One day when I was sitting on the fence watching the horses, Dan came over. We started talking – well _he_ started talking; mostly about the horses. He would tell me all about them, what their names were, and what their personalities were like. I used to go nearly everyday to spend time with the horses. The time that I spent with them was the furthest I had ever managed to get from Manticore." Max looked at Alec with a pained expression in her eyes that he understood.

"He taught me how to ride and how to communicate with them. We would sometimes ride all day; sometimes we would talk, but mostly we would just ride in silence. Looking back I think he knew I was in trouble, and was trying to help me. He would often say that horses could heal your soul. That they could look into your heart and give you the understanding and love that you needed." She stole a glance at Alec out of the corner of her eye, and was relieved to see him with an unjudging look on his face, which gave her the strength to continue.

"I know it sounds silly, but they showed me what love was. They love you unconditionally. It was the first time I had been loved and accepted for who I was …all of me. They showed me how I wanted to be loved… and I guess I've been looking for it ever since," she said in a sad tone.

"But you've found it. Logan loves you like that," Alec said softly.

"I thought so too, for a while," Max said quietly. "So I ignored all the signs and the barriers that kept us apart. But lately I've been trying to look at us from the outside in, and I'm just not convinced anymore. Every now and then he looks at me like he sees something he doesn't like. And then he'll do or say something that shocks me, and I'll wonder if I really know who _he_ is. And those are our issues before the virus," she said with a sad smile.

The forest was then filled with silence as both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey guys. I know this chapter was really short, but I'm going to try and post the next chapter straight after, and it's much longer with more action. I've also noticed that there aren't that many people still interested in this story. I'll still keep posting, but it just means that this story gets bumped down my list of priorities. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Max and Alec approached White's compound in the late afternoon, and as they stood on a tree covered slope overlooking the facility they both remained silent, taking in the sight. They retreated back into the trees so they could tie up the horses where they would be unseen from the facility. As Max tied them to a tree she gave them a reassuring pat, communicating that they were to stay there. She then turned and gave Alec a look that indicated that they were ready.

They both moved off back towards the facility, all the while being careful to remain close to the ground in order not to be seen. They got as close as possible whilst still remaining under the cover of the trees, and lay on their stomachs side-by-side for minutes on end, surveying the facility below.

"What do you think?" Max asked, wanting a second opinion.

"Well, the tree cover works in our favour, and it appears as though Lydecker's Intel on the number of guards is solid. Not that we'll know for sure until we get in there."

They waited like that, watching, until the sun had disappeared and shrouded the valley in darkness. Max suddenly signalled to Alec that it was time.

They got up and stealthily moved through the undergrowth towards the security fence. As they reached the fence Alec removed a pair of wire cutters from his pocket and went to work, while Max kept an eye out for guards. Once finished Alec bent back the wire to allow Max to pass through. He followed and released the wire, letting it spring back to its original position, disguising the fact that it had been cut. They then both ran the short distance to the side of the darkened building, and pressed themselves to it. The building had been a private hospital before the pulse, but had been abandoned for many years.

Max led the way as they crept along the buildings side until they came to a drain pipe and she began to climb, closely followed by Alec. They continued to climb until they came to a barred third floor window. Max reached up and gave the bars a sharp yank,and luckily most of the screws were so old and rusty that they snapped off in he concrete, allowing her to make fast work of it. She carefully threaded the bars back through the now open window and deposited them on the floor silently.

The room they entered was an old operating room, still full of dusty old beds and curtains which appeared as though they hadn't been disturbed since the pulse.

They both moved to the doorway and listened for sounds of movement out in the hall. Max looked at Alec to determine that he hadn't heard any sounds either, and then carefully peeked around the doorway before slipping down the hallway. As they both reached the end of the passageway they came to an exposed flight of stairs that offered very little cover.

Max looked Alec in the eye, not only to make sure he was ready, but to seek some reassurance. They both stepped out into the stairwell together and began to descend to the second floor.

Alec felt their exposure acutely. They both knew that if someone suddenly entered the stairwell they would have to try and fight their way out, and risk the mission being compromised, and themselves being captured.

As they reached the second floor door Max pressed herself against one side of it and Alec the other. Luckily the door had a glass partition that allowed Max to carefully glance through it and down the hallway on the otherside.

"Shit", she said, ducking her head and indicating to Alec that there were two soldiers in the hall. They both knew that there was nothing they could do except wait them out and hope they didn't come their way.

Max and Alec suddenly glanced at each other in shock as they both heard the doorway into the stairwell below them open, and voices echo around them. They looked around hurriedly for some place to hide, but were not surprised when they could find none. Alec cocked his head to the side, looking over his shoulder to see if the guards had disappeared from the hallway.

"Damn" he cursed silently. They both looked each other in the eye and braced themselves. There was nothing left for them to do but wait to be discovered and try to fight their way out.

As the voices got closer and closer Max and Alec both took up their fighting stances, but just as the guards were about to reach the point where their position would be revealed, someone from bellow called out. Both men turned around and descended back down the stairs, disappearing back through the door they had entered from. Both Max and Alec released a collective sigh of relief, before turning to look through the doorway again, and watched as the guards finally walked down the hallway and disappear around the far corner.

"Come on, the guards are changing," she whispered as she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Both stalked down the hallway, heads moving from side-to-side, constantly listening and scanning for sounds of movement in the rooms they passed. They slowed as they reached the room Syl and Krit were supposedly being held in – if Lydecker's information was in fact correct. Discerning no movement in the room, Max nodded to Alec, and they quickly blurred into the room, ready to take down any resistance. But once Max's eyes fell on the cage in the middle of the room, all she could think about was the body on the cage floor.

"Syl!" Max gasped as she rushed over to her sister.

"Max, how did you find us?"

"I had a little help," she said distractedly, as she concentrated on the cage door and inspected the lock.

Syl glanced behind Max and gave a gasp of astonishment.

"Pliers," Max commanded with her palm outstretched toward Alec.

"It's okay, I get that reaction from women all the time," he replied cockily, as he leaned forward and handed Max the pliers he had used earlier to cut the fence.

"It's a long story," Max said quickly, as she threw Alec an unimpressed look. "This is Alec".

Syl threw a confused look at Max, and was about to question her further when Max broke the lock and opened the door.

"Where's Krit?" Max asked, concerned that he wasn't in the cage with Syl where he should have been.

"They took him a little while ago," Syl replied, concern evident in her voice and on her face.

"Do you know where?" Max asked hopefully; knowing that if she didn't they were in a whole world of trouble. They couldn't very well start knocking on doors and asking for directions.

"They took him downstairs… to torture him," she said quietly.

"Let's go," Max said, starting for the doorway and praying that White hadn't got very far.

All three of them managed to move down the hall and descended the stairs without being discovered, but as they stood outside the first floor stairwell doorway and peeked down the hall, they could see guards in the hallway again.

"What's the plan?" Syl whispered as she looked from Max to Alec.

"Not getting caught," Max replied as she peered through the window, searching for a way to get rid of the guards quickly and quietly.

Alec leaned in closely behind Max to peer through the window, his chest brushing her arm. "If we could draw them out here we could easily take them out quietly."

"And how do you propose we do that? Post them an invitation?" Max retorted, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Alec just looked from one woman to the other with a mischievous grin on his handsome face, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Neither of us is exactly dressed to seduce," Syl pointed out, looking from her black combat outfit to Max's black catsuit. "Besides, it's a sealed base. Our cover would be blown before we could even make them an offer."

"You could always just take it off and provide a distraction. Trust me, nothing short circuits the male brain faster than a naked woman," Alec said seriously, "except maybe _two _naked women." Alec raised his eyebrows and gave Syl his most adorable, wide-eyed look. The one he always reserved for getting his way with women. Max suddenly leant over and clipped him hard behind the ear, without taking her eyes off the guards.

"_Ouch!_ Watch it Max,_"_ Alec grumbled.

Suddenly Max reached out to him again, and before he could dodge her, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and Syl's, before hauling them both to the ground.

"We just got our wish. They're headed straight for us," she said, looking from one to the other.

They all knew that they would have to take the guards quickly and silently because there wasn't much cover and the stairwell would echo. Alec looked at Max and signalled through hand gestures that he and Syl would hide on the floor above, whilst Max should take the floor below. Max gave a sharp nod of agreement and jumped over the stairwell railing, disappearing silently below. Syl and Alec then launched themselves upward in one giant leap, and disappeared out of sight just as the door opened.

Alec and Syl waited silently listening as the sounds of the men grew closer and closer and just as the stairwell door banged noisily shut behind them and the men began to ascend the stairs, Alec gave the signal, and they deftly sprang from their place of ambush above, and onto the guards. Almost simultaneously Max launched herself from below, but even before her feet had touched the ground, the guards were out cold.

"Nice work," Max praised as she looked from Alec to Syl.

"It was nothing," Alec returned in a fashion that was far from modest.

Max returned to the door to make sure that they hadn't been heard and that no one was going to come looking for the guards. Syl and Alec bent down and removed the guns and radios from their bodies.

"Have we got a plan?" Syl asked again hopefully, as she and Alec moved over towards the door next to Max.

"Max doesn't like plans," Alec said dryly. "She likes to be spontaneous."

"Ready?" Max said, ignoring Alec's quip and opening the door.

"Let's go," Alec affirmed.

As they crept down the hall to where they thought Krit was being held, Max heard voices and breathing coming from one of the rooms. She listened carefully and could pick up uneven and slightly laboured breathing coming from the middle of the room, and assumed it was Krit under the circumstances. There was much quieter regular breathing coming from closer to the wall, possibly a guard or spectator. And there were two persons also standing near the middle of the room near Krit, one with a slightly accelerated breathing rate that sounded nervous, and the other, was unmistakably White.

Max gestured to Syl to take out the one against the wall, and told Alec to take the other unknown person in the middle of the room, whom she supposed must be a guard or torturer. She was going to take down White.

As the three of them launched themselves through the door, Otto didn't even have time to draw his weapon before Syl landed a kick to the middle of his chest that sent him flying backwards and into an old operating table at the back of the room. He fell back winded, not sure what had happened, but when he looked around the room White and the doctor were battling 452 and 494; and he knew he was in trouble. He attempted to grab his gun, but in his panic fumbled, and was unable to defend himself against the powerful blow to his head that Syl delivered with pinpoint accuracy, sending him sliding to the floor and into a world of darkness.

After dispatching Otto so quickly, Syl turned her attention to the man who had tortured her brother, and jumped into the fight with Max.

Alec was meanwhile doing a dance with the "nice" doctor who was brandishing a large knife, and attempting to stab him with it. The doctor launched himself forward, trying to stab Alec in the left shoulder, but Alec saw it coming and ducked to the right. He immediately stabbed to the left, trying to catch Alec off guard. Alec deftly avoided the swing, but not by as much as he would have liked.

"Hey Doc, I know you're supposed to be an expert with a knife, but I'm pretty much perfect the way I am, just ask all my adoring fans. So I suggest you drop the knife and don't charge me for the consult," Alec quipped, his voice dropping menacingly, as cold and the knife being thrust at him.

For some reason - call it a feeling, or an involuntary action - Alec glanced to his left, and out of the corner of his eye saw Max doing battle with White, and she looked as though she was starting to tire. Somehow he just knew she needed his help. She threw a left punch at White's face, which he blocked and returned with a powerful kick to her abdomen that made her bend over in pain and gasp for breath. White took advantage of her momentary weakness and threw her against the "operating" table in the middle of the room that Krit was tied to, still unconscious, White's eye catching a large knife lying beside him. Max had fallen, face bent over Krit's thighs, winded from White's heavy blow. White lunged for the knife, picking it up and slashing Max's back with it in one long powerful stroke. Max gave a small cry of pain.

"I thought you might make an appearance 452, but instead of saving a useless transgenic, you're going to end up dead." As he said this he approached to stand directly behind Max and roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and reefed her head back, preparing to slash her throat.

Alec knew Max was in serious trouble. He deftly kicked the knife out of the doctor's hand, and delivered a vicious kick to his chest, sending him flying through the air and onto the hard ground, his head cracking against the concrete floor, sending him into unconsciousness.

In less than a second Alec had blurred around behind White and landed a kick to his arm that sent the knife skittering across the cold floor and out of reach.

"494. I should have known that where 452 went, you were sure to follow," White said with a malicious twinkle in his eye as he turned to face Alec. "What I'm interested in is why you continue to follow her around like a lost puppy? Is it out of a misplaced sense of belonging, or is it because you're desperately in love with her?" White challenged staring intently at Alec, daring him to deny it.

Alec was momentarily thrown by a question he had never dared ask himself, too scared of what the answer might be and its implications. Alec had always been one to avoid difficult questions and situations, preferring to bury his head in the sand in an act of self preservation, rather than torture himself thinking about things he had no control over, like murder, freedom, Manticore and love.

The next second there was a sickeningly loud crack that echoed around the room. White gave a startled cry and collapsed to the floor, his right leg giving out from beneath him as it bent at an unhealthy angle. Alec watched White crumple to the ground with a surprised look on his face. As White sank to the floor Max was revealed standing directly behind him with a pissed-off look on her face. Her appearance revealed the beating she had taken at the hands of White. She looked worn out, her cheek bladly bruised and her lip bloody.

"You're never going to be safe! I'm going to exterminate every filthy transgenic, and next time we meet 452, it _will_ be the end! I'm not going to let your kind live happily ever after and populate the world with your little mutant bastards. I will take everything from you 452, just like you took my son from me, and your lover 494 will be first!" White said with a sadistic grin on his face as he spat his words at them.

"For Gods sake, shut-_up_!" Max said testily as she landed a blow to the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the diversion," she said, not holding Alec's gaze, a little embarrassed that she had needed his help so badly.

"Where's Syl?" Alec asked looking around, eager to have an excuse not to dwell on what White had just proclaimed.

"I'm here," came a slightly unsteady voice from behind a table, as Syl stood unsteadily.

"Are you okay?" Max asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she gingerly touched her jaw where White had hit her. "That bastard has one hell of a right hook."

"Tell me about it," Max replied dryly as she moved toward Krit who was still restrained in the middle of the room, but who was beginning to return to consciousness.

"Come on baby brother, you have to wake up now so we can get out of here before the welcoming committee arrives," Max said kindly as she undid the shackles on his hands and feet.

"Maxie is that you?" Krit asked groggily, finally opening his eyes and squinting against the light.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you think you can walk?"

"Yep, just give me a minute," he said as he sat up unsteadily, Max by his side, her hand on his arm to steady him.

"Max, we don't have a minute," Alec said from the doorway; he could see a guard coming down the hallway, headed for them.

Max nodded at him as she and Syl helped Krit down from the table silently and over towards the door. As the guard entered the room Alec sprang like a cat out from behind the doorway and brought the guard down before he'd even realised he'd been attacked. Alec turned and nodded back at Max, letting her know that the danger had passed.

Alec crept into the hallway first, and motioned for Max and Syl to follow with Krit. He led them back to the stairwell and safely back up to the third floor and the abandoned room they had broken into. He securely tied the length of rope he had brought with him to a basin on a nearby wall, and threw the end out the window after checking there were no soldiers below. He then lowered himself out of the window and onto the ground, followed by Max and then Syl. As Krit was cautiously lowering himself down, still slightly affected by the drugs White had given him, Alec and Max both turned to their left as they heard a soldier approaching. Alec reacted first, blurring behind the soldier, and with a single strike delivered him unconscious. Alec's eyes sought Max's and held her gaze; he was eager for her to know that he was not the complete screw up she thought him to be.

All of a sudden there was a resounding crack that echoed in the air; the sound of a single gun shot. Alec's eyebrows pinched together in pain and his legs gave out from underneath him as he slumped to the ground.

"Alec!" Max shrieked in horror. She looked behind Alec, searching the darkness for his attacker. Her eyes found a single soldier standing in the distance, and who was now aiming directly at her.

She ran as fast as she could, weaving so he wouldn't be able to take a shot at her. As she reached him she delivered a powerful blow to his gut, and as he bent over in pain, she manoeuvred herself behind him and snapped his neck in one swift, powerful twisting motion.

Usually the last one to resort to murder even when directly under attack, Max was unable to quell the murderous rage that had bubbled up within her at witnessing Alec shot.

As she ran to his side, all she could think was, _"This is all my fault. What have I done to him?"_ As she cradled his head she looked frantically at the gunshot wound in his thigh to try to see how serious it was.

"How bad is it, can you walk?" she said in a strangled voice. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw the pain etched across Alec's beautiful face, and knew it was all her fault.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't think it's that bad," he said through gritted teeth. All of a sudden Max started to frantically pat him down, sticking her hands in his pockets.

"Hey Max, not that I'm complainin' or anything, but do you really think this is the right time to start getting friendly?"

Suddenly she found what she was looking for, pulling the wire cutters out of his pocket and tossing them to Syl, who cut a length from the end of the rope they had just descended from, and handed it to Max. Max then began tying it around Alec's thigh above the wound, which was bleeding steadily, and created a tourniquet. As she tightened it he grimaced in pain.

"Easy there Max," he gasped. "I know you're a bit of a sadist who gets off on causing me pain, but go easy would ya."

"Shut-up, I'm trying to save your leg dumb-ass," she spat, but without her usual venom, her voice full of worry as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"Come on, we've gotta get put of here, the cavalry are coming," Krit warned, turning his head in the direction of the running footsteps that could be heard even without their sonic hearing.

Max helped drag Alec to his feet, and put her arm around his waist to help support his weight.

"Let's go," Max commanded.

Alec hobbled along with Max half dragging him as they made it back to the perimeter fence. Syl bent down and crawled through the fence first, followed by Krit who was much recovered, and then Alec and Max.

As all four of them clambered back up the slope toward the horses, they could hear an alarm blaring and soldiers in pursuit. They were almost to the horses, only a couple of hundred yards to go.

Max looked over to Alec and could see that he was in pain and tiring quickly.

"Are you going to make it?" concern and worry written all over her face.

"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you Maxie?" Alec said, trying to hide the pain from his voice; touched that she cared so much and determined not to worry her further.

As they approached the horses Max gave a soft nicker so as not to spook them, to which the gelding replied in kind.

"You really are a horse whisperer aren't you, Maxie," Alec said teasingly.

Max untied the horse's reigns and gave the grey to Krit.

"Here, you two take the mare."

She then jumped onto the gelding's back and reached down to grab Alec's arm. "Give me a hand to get him on."

As Max pulled, Krit lifted Alec onto the geldings back behind Max. He then jumped onto the grey, and Syl jumped on behind him.

"Just give her her head and hold on, she'll get you home," Max directed to Krit, not waiting for a reply.

Max leaned over the black geldings neck and whispered, "Come on boy, we're trusting you to get us home," and with a nudge to his sides with her heels, the gelding launched himself into the forest.

Max gave the gelding a loose reign so that he could canter on unhindered, knowing he would pick the best path for himself through the dense forest, and that he would make a B-line straight back to his paddock; but she still had to concentrate hard in the dark to see any obstacles that the he might not see until it was too late.

Every now and again she could hear a moan of pain in her ear from Alec, and each time his leg was jostled a little too violently he would react by clutching her waist tighter, and it made her heart ache for him.

* * *

_As promised a longer chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **T__o all of you still reading this story I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I know I promised some of you I would have this chapter posted in a day or two over a month ago, and for that I apologise. The last couple of months I have been working 12 days on, 2 days off, and I have literally had no time. But in celebration of now being on holiday (YAY!) I thought I would stay up and get this out to you before I head off for a week. This is a super long chapter with some Alecy/Maxness thrown in, so enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was nearing morning by the time they were approaching the clearing again. Max stopped the gelding and turned him so that she could speak to Syl and Krit.

"We'll ride as close as we can to the room, then you two get Alec inside and I'll return the horses."

Krit and Syl glanced at each other as they both nodded in agreement.

Max turned the gelding and they were off again through the forest, this time at an even faster pace; even the horses were anxious to put as much distance between themselves and their pursuers as possible.

A short time later Max stopped at the very edge of the forest, as close to their room as she dared get.

Syl and Krit both dismounted gracefully without a word. Krit handed Max the mare's reins and then turned to help Alec off the back of the gelding.

Max took one last look at Alec's retreating back slung between her brother and sister before hastily turning the horses around and heading back to the clearing.

oOoOoOoOo

As she entered the room Max saw Alec lying on the bed with Syl and Krit standing over his leg, inspecting it. "How bad is it?" she demanded as she rushed to his side.

"Not too bad. It's a through and through. He'll live." Syl answered matter-of-factly, more focussed on the worry and emotions playing across on her sister's face. Now that _was_ more interesting than a bullet wound.

"Told ya you couldn't get rid of me that easily, Maxie," Alec joked, however the pain was evident in his raspy tone and shadowed eyes.

"We managed to get the room next door," Krit said. "We should all get cleaned up and get some sleep and move out tomorrow. We should be safe here till then, it'll take them a while to try and track us through the forest."

"Good idea," Max murmured, still looking at Alec with a worried expression.

"Well, I'm assuming you can handle this," Syl said with a knowing smile, looking pointedly at Alec and then Max, "so we'll leave you to it," she said with a sly wink aimed at Alec as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, sure," Max said uncertainly, still looking with concern at Alec, before she dragged her gaze away and toward her brother and sister, realising that she hadn't properly greeted them what with the rescue mission and Alec's injury. "It's great to see you again," she said, emotion in her voice as she looked from one to the other, giving them both an enthusiastic hug. As she hugged Syl Max flinched as Syl brushed the knife wound on her back.

"You know, you should get someone to take a look at that," Syl said with a mischievous grin on her face, looking Max in the eye and then letting her gaze drift towards the bed where Alec lay.

"Thanks for riding to the rescue guys," Krit joked, trying to do the same for his baby sister as he looking at Max and then threw a nod of thanks in Alec's direction; he knew exactly what Syl was up to.

"Yeah, thanks Alec. Have fun playing doctors and nurses," Syl said slyly, a smile creeping across her face because she knew he was going to milk his current situation for all it was worth. And she had to admit he was a professional, looking every inch the adorable wounded hero in need of some personal attention.

Once Syl and Krit had left Max returned to the bed, dropping to her knees to inspect Alec's wound more closely, her brow creasing in a combination of concentration and worry. But after a moment her brow relaxed as she looked up at him and said in a commanding, matter-of-fact voice, "take off your pants Alec."

Alec's expression was momentarily one of shock, which quickly morphed into a leering grin. "Max, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those exact words leave that perfect mouth of yours."

Max just gave him a disgusted look and waited not so patiently with her eyebrows raised and an annoyed expression on her face.

"All right, all right," he muttered as he sat up wincing, silently amused that when he winced the pain was also reflected on Max's face. He carefully stood up, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the fly, pushing them down his legs passed his knees, revealing a pair of baby blue satin boxer shorts and a pair of very muscular, slightly hairy thighs.

Max didn't spend much time admiring Alec's physique because as soon as her gaze settled on his wound she couldn't concentrate on anything else. It looked quite nasty, the bullet having passed through the right thigh on the outside edge, but was luckily nothing more than a nasty flesh wound. Max inspected it, trying to avoid touching Alec as much as possible. She could see that it had gotten quite dirty from their ride through the forest, and needed to be washed.

"You better go for a shower and try to clean it out before I dress it."

As Alec headed towards the bathroom Max grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going? The patient needs a sponge bath, and I really don't think I can manage on my own," Alec said with a cheeky lopsided grin on his face, wondering how far he could push the crippled patient act.

"Sorry, thats not part of the job description," Max retorted. "I'm going to go and find something to disinfect your leg with," and with that she breezed out the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Alec had just stepped out of the shower when he heard Max return. He gingerly put on a pair of navy boxer shorts, and limped out into the bedroom, where Max was busily arranging the first aid materials. He sat back down onto the bed, grabbed the bottle of scotch she had managed to procure, and proceeded to swig out of it. Max took the bottle off him and poured some into a bowel before handing the bottle back. She then proceeded to dip a swab in the brown liquid and started to mop at the wound. Alec gave a wheeze of pain, his face contorted, and preceded to chug out of the scotch bottle all the more vigorously. After she was satisfied that she had done all she could do Max began to bandage Alec's leg.

"Right, you're done," she said as she got off the bed and starting cleaning up the first aid materials.

"Now let's have a look at your back" Alec instructed, his attention drawn to it as she lent over him to clean up the used swaps.

"It's fine, it's not too bad". Max turned her head to try to see the wound over her shoulder and gave a wince of pain as the wound stretched.

"Come on, let me have a look," Alec said gently, giving her a disarmingly tender look.

Max obliged by grudgingly removing her sweater to reveal a singlet underneath. She returned to sit back on the bed and shifted her position so her back faced Alec.

He slowly and carefully moved the straps of her bra and singlet off her shoulder so that he could pull the back of it down to get a better look.

Max tried to sit still but fidgeted slightly with the awkwardness of the situation, and the fact that she felt so undressed in front of Alec. She was intensely aware of the path his warm hand was travelling across her shoulder and back as he removed her singlet straps.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off so I can have a proper look at it, Max," Alec said seriously, not liking the look of the wound and knowing it was going to be hard to get Max to take him seriously enough to comply.

"No way!" Max snapped. "It's not that bad," she argued as she moved to get off the bed.

"Yes, it is," Alec said, gabbing her arm and turning her slightly so he could look at her intently. "I think it might need stitching." Max just looked back at him and shook her head stubbornly.

"Max, it's an open wound that hasn't stopped bleeding. The last thing we need is for you to be weak from blood loss or slowed down because it's not healing quickly enough," he said frustrated as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "If you won't let me look at it, I'll go and ask Syl," Alec said raising his eyebrows questioningly. He had to admit he was a little hurt that she still didn't trust him enough to let him help her when she was in pain. Hadn't they been through enough?

Max could see the hurt flash behind Alec's eye's at the thought that she didn't trust him, and she had to admit that he was probably right; the wound would heal faster if it was stitched.

She gave a small nod that was almost indiscernible. "I need a shower first" she said, not waiting for a reply from Alec as she swiftly got up and headed for the bathroom without a backward glance.

While Max was in the shower, Alec got comfortable on the bed and turned on the TV. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" he said in answer.

"Oh, Logan, buddy. What's been happening in the world of corruption and espionage?" he asked with humour in his voice. Although Alec wasn't really fond of the cyber journalist he felt he could at least afford to be a little generous towards the man considering Max had just confessed her doubts about them, and the fact that _he_ was the one sharing a motel room with her, and not Logan. Alec knew he didn't need to say anything; if he were in Logan's position that fact alone would have been more than enough to provoke his jealously.

"Hi Alec," Logan said shortly, not wanting to have a conversation with the man who had stolen his sweetheart. "Is Max there, I need to speak to her?"

"Ah, she's a little busy at the moment, can I --"

Just then Max opened the bathroom door a crack, "Hey Alec, is there another towel out there that you can pass me?"

"Coming Max," Alec called, not doubting the fact that Max's voice had carried clearly over the other end of the line.

"Look Logan can I get her to call you back, thanks." Alec snapped the phone shut without waiting for an answer, and went in search of a towel for Max.

Once dressed in a pair of shorts and a singlet Max returned to the bedroom to let Alec inspect her back properly.

"Ready?" Alec asked as he gathered the suture material off the table. Max nodded and turned her back to him about to remove her shirt, then looked over her shoulder at him.

"Turn around. And if I catch you peeking…" she threatened, not sure what she would do to him, but Alec had no doubt that it would be much more painful than a gunshot wound. He gave her a sheepish look, slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten. He obediently turned his back and waited patiently, listening to the bed creak slightly as he heard her climb onto it.

"Okay," Max said quietly when she was ready. As Alec turned back to the bed his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful. She was lying in the middle of the bed on her stomach naked from the waist up, her beautiful olive skin glowing in the dim lights of the motel room. As he let his gaze travel the length of her he couldn't help but marvel at her exotic beauty, her radiant skin, her tiny waist, and her lean shoulders whose muscles he could see ripple ever so slightly when she moved, and the small flash of pain that crossed her face as she turned her head to look at him and say in an annoyed tone:

"Are you coming? Lets get this over with before my senses return and I change my mind." She turned to face forward again, resting her chin on her crossed arms, feeling intensely awkward and cursing the fact that she hadn't insisted on wearing a bra and just making him suture around it.

Alec forced his mind back on task and walked over to the bed and sat down, having to sit right up close to Max to get the best access to the wound. He was aware that there was something intensely intimate and almost erotic about the situation. Max was lying below him, trusting and vulnerable. His hip touched hers and his thigh ran the length of her torso, his bent knee resting just under her arm, a whisper away from the curve of her breast.

He picked up a swab and the bottle of scotch, soaked it, and held his breath as he began to clean the wound thoroughly. Max stiffened slightly as the alcohol entered the deepest part of the wound and began to sting.

"Here," Alec said, handing the bottle of scotch to her, "You might want to start on this because it's the only anaesthetic we've got, and this is gonna hurt." Max took the bottle without a word and took a gulp.

As Alec got out the needle and suture thread and began to prepare them he wondered if he could really do this. Sure he knew what he was doing, hell he'd even done it in the field half a dozen times before under much worse conditions, but this was different. This was Max. Alec couldn't bear the thought of causing her pain, because God knew he'd done enough of that already. He'd been inadvertently responsible for breaking her heart a couple of times already, and now he was about to cause her physical pain.

"Okay, you ready?" Alec asked in a deep low tone, almost hopeful she would change her mind so he wouldn't have to do this to her.

"Yep, go for it medicine man," Max said with a hint of humour as she took another large swig from the scotch bottle, already feeling a little lightheaded, and she wondered idly if there was enough left to get her thoroughly drunk.

Alec placed his left hand on her back next to the wound and held the needle in his right, ready to begin. He took a deep breath and tried to tell himself this was no different to all those other times.

"Alec, just get on with it," Max said frustrated. She just wanted to get this over with and put her clothes back on where they belonged.

As Alec started on the first suture he noticed Max's breathing change and knew she was trying hard not to move. He knew he would need to try and work as fast as he could. As he began to stitch he tried to keep talking to her and engage her in conversation, trying to distract her as much as possible from what he was doing.

As he stitched Alec noticed the wound was ten to twelve inches long and started over her left scapula and ran downwards in a diagonal line, ending just before it reached her spine. He was fully aware of how much pain she was in and was trying to close the wound using as few stitches as possible, whilst also keeping them neat to prevent prolonged scarring. Although he knew that with her advanced healing capabilities the scar would eventually fade, he didn't want her to have one any longer than necessary.

"Come on Alec, are you nearly done? They don't have to be neat, just wack 'em in and hurry up," Max growled between gritted teeth, not sure how much more she could endure.

"Now Max, we wouldn't want you to have a scar. You never know when in the near future you might be overcome by the urge to enter a swimsuit contest," Alec said, a smirk on his face at the thought.

"Alec just hurry up, please," Max asked quietly, not joking anymore.

"Okay, only two more to go," he replied, his brow furrowed and his voice echoing his concentration on the task at hand.

Max put up with the pain as best she could and tried to stay still, but she couldn't help wiggling from discomfort every now and again. She was wondering whether this really had been such a good idea, but she knew that Alec had been right to insist that she get it stitched. She had to admit that what was really bothering her was her vulnerability at this moment. The fact that she was hurt in a strange town with White after her didn't effect her nearly as much as lying half naked on a bed with Alec pressed against her. It was only in this exposed position that she came to the realisation of how much she trusted and depended on her loveable sidekick; and how this both reassured and scared her. But what was most horrifying was that although she was in immense pain her body was still responding to Alec's proximity and his touch. She was desperately trying to shut those thoughts and feelings down and focus on the pain every time the needle slid through her flesh.

"Okay, that was the last one," Alec said as he tied off the final suture. "How are you doing?" he asked softly, relieved it was over for both their sakes.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Max said, clearing her throat and feeling immensely uncomfortable, even more so now that the pain had stopped and she had nothing to distract her from Alec's hands on her back and the thigh that occasionally brushed the side of her breast.

"I'll just finish bandaging it and then you're done," he said as he gently finished cleaning the rest of the blood off her back. He reached across her to grab a piece of gauze and some tape from the other side of the bed where he had discarded them earlier. Max stucked in a breath and lay very still as she felt his thigh press up against her and his bare stomach brush against her side. _Breathe Max, just breathe,_ she had to remind herself.

As Alec taped the edges of the gauze down he couldn't help admiring Max's beauty again, but as he finished he suddenly noticed the number of bruises she had sustained, and he ran is fingers over them ever so lightly.

"White really did a number on you didn't he," his voice betraying both concern and distraction as he concentrated on studying the marks.

"Ah, yeah… well…," Max said nervously, "ya gotta expect to come off with some bruises when someone's out to kill you."

Max started to panic as Alec's hands continued to wander ever so lightly across the bruises on her back; and more alarming were the little shivers his hands were sending all over her body, and the fact that she wasn't in any position to do anything about it.

"You know Max, you really need too learn to relax a little every now and again, you're so tense," Alec said absentmindedly as he felt the tension in her shoulders.

"Yeah well, saving an entire race of people is pretty much a full-time job," Max replied sassily, hoping he would back off and not provoke her to say something nasty in her moment of discomfort.

"Maybe you should share the burden with those around you who are willing to pitch in," he said in a soft lecturing tone; and even though Max couldn't see him, she knew Alec had that look on his face that was characterised by an upraised eyebrow whenever he was making a point he knew to be right.

Max sighed loudly, "So maybe I have a tendency to bare my burdens single-handedly. I go with what works," she said resolutely, trying to convince herself of the words she spoke.

"Just because it's worked up until now doesn't mean it will continue to work, and just because it works doesn't mean it's the most efficient or healthiest for you," he said gently, knowing this was a difficult topic for Max.

Max struggled for a reply but realised there was no real recourse to his argument.

"All you have to do is ask Maxie. I'm with you one hundred percent of the way. You can lean on me." Alec said, earnestly in his voice, his hands still on her shoulders giving her an affectionate shake.

"It's hard for me Alec," she said softly, beginning to relax under his touch and with the conversation. "It goes against my nature."

"I know, but I have faith in you. All I'm saying is that you don't have to do it all alone anymore," he replied softly.

"Come on, stop poking my bruises and let me put my clothes back on," Max suddenly said, not wanting the conversation to get any deeper, and suddenly feeling very weary.

"It's not like me to encourage the beautiful, half drunk woman currently lying in my bed to put her clothes back on, but I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Alec teased, as he got off the bed and turned his back to allow her to get redressed.

"Always the eternal flirt. Tell me, is it a conscious action, or did Manticore encode it into your DNA?"

"Oh come on Max, we all know that you love me for my wit… amongst my extensive repertoire of _other_ talents."

Max ignored his cheeky comment as she reached for her singlet on the side of the bed, clutching it to her bare chest she carefully sat up and looked over her shoulder to check Alec still had his back turned, then as quickly as her stitches would allow her she pulled the singlet on over her head.

"Okay, I'm dressed," she said as she slid off the bed.

"And I sorely lament that fact." Alec flashed a grin as he turned to face her again before stretching and yawning in a very catlike manner, making the muscles in his chest stretch and flex enticingly. "Well, I think it might be time for bed, because I know I'm beat, and you certainly look like you could do with some rest."

"That's not very polite," Max said a little miffed, but knowing full well she probably wasn't looking her best.

"I think you and I are well past the point of politeness," Alec replied with a soft smile and a knowing look.

All of a sudden the guilt of how badly she had always treated Alec hit her, brought on by his admission of this grossly understated truth and his willingness to understand and forgive her without her needing to ask or apologise.

Max knew that she'd never treated Alec fairly, often treating him like an annoying insect that constantly kept biting her and infecting her life. She realised she hadn't been understanding enough, nor made enough allowances for the fact that for twenty years he had lived under the despotic rule of Manticore, and might have some difficulty adjusting to life on the outside. He was so good at playing the role of the cocky self-sufficient rouge that even she had bought his façade, not recognising that he was really lost, insecure and looking for meaning; much the same as herself even now.

From the first day she had met him she had punished him for the fact that he was Manticore and still willing to obey their orders. But most of all she had punished him for not being Ben. Max guiltily remembered all the times she had treated him like he was an inferior imitation of Ben, like his existence didn't matter, and that every mistake was due to his incompetence or failure of character, even when he was risking his life for her and the ones she loved. He had occasionally called her on it, asking why he was always the bad guy with her, but she had guiltily dismissed it as his excuse for not wanting to accept the responsibility for his screw-ups.

Max had to admit that another reason her surliness towards Alec was because he often agreed with her voice of reason; which she frequently tried to ignore. She didn't like the fact that he voiced out loud what the little voice in the back of her head was whispering to her. That she was treating him unfairly. That she was endangering Logan's life. That she and Logan didn't belong together. That she was potentially exposing herself to White for the sake of others. Alec was her voice of reason, and he was determined not to be easily ignored.

But the primary reason for her bitchy behaviour towards him was that lately she was constantly aware of his presence. Max was determined he was not going to effect her like he did every other female within a two block radius. But he did. And no matter how hard she fought his attentions and flirtations, which were always accompanied by that sexy smirk of his, she couldn't stop something within her giving a little flip of joy whenever he looked at her a particular way. She hated the fact that he could effect her like that, and that she was powerless to stop it. So in an attempt to stop him she had become a bitch in an effort to halt his flirtations. But Alec had seemed to take pleasure in her displeasure and discomfort, and his goading had continued unabated. She had then resorted to reverse psychology, vowing to ignore his comments, hoping that he would soon tire of his teasing when she continued to be unreactive. But unfortunately he had seen this as a challenge, revelling in the effect he could have on her.

What puzzled Max most was, was Alec conscious of the effect his words and looks had on her, or was he just baiting her as a form of sport? Every now and then she thought she felt his eyes on her almost like a caress. Like tonight. A couple of times she thought she had seen a flash of something like affection and longing in his eyes as he gazed at her. But if she believed all of this - that his attentions were genuine - could she believe that his motives were also? Alec after all was the first to endorse the benefits of free love, and seemed quiet content with his philosophy of love 'em and leave 'em. How was she to know that his interest was not born out of a desire for something unattainable? A curiosity of what it would be like with her, or the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction of the conquest?

Max had to reluctantly admit that she had occasionally found herself wondering what they would be like together. They just seemed to understand things about each other that others couldn't begin to. She was aware that lately she was seeking out and relying on Alec's opinion and judgement more and more, and she knew she trusted him with her life.

And with that in mind Max knew that Alec had just presented her with the perfect opportunity to clear the air between them and apologise for the way she had treated him all this time. She felt a desperate need to put things right between them, especially considering all the things he had done for her over the last couple of days.

"Look Alec," she said taking a deep breath to steady herself as she looked him in the eye. "I want to apologise to you for being such bitch to you ever since we met."

"Max you don't have to--"

"Yes I do," she said firmly, cutting him off. "You don't deserve it. Not after everything you've done for me," she said, her voice wobbling slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Max, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be apologising it should be me, for all the trouble and pain I've caused you," Alec replied earnestly, looking intently at her, glad of the opportunity to repent for some of his sins. "I'm sorry for almost killing Logan, and trying to kill you and Joshua, and for losing the cure, and for not asking for help when I needed it. But most of all for bringing back so many painful memories about Ben. I know it must be hard, especially seeing as though I don't seem to be anything like he was," he said quietly.

"Well on some accounts I think we should be thankful for that," Max said with a small smile as she gave him a kind look. "I'm sorry I've always made you feel like you didn't live up to Ben. That was unfair and untruthful. Ben wasn't able to adapt to the real world after Manticore like you have. And I would have hoped that if he could have overcome that he would have turned out something like you," she said slowly, averting her eyes from him, slightly embarrassed about her admission.

"Max, I think that is the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me," Alec said, genuinely touched that she felt that way.

"Well I mean it. And I just want to say thanks for everything you've done the last couple of weeks. I don't know what I would have done without you. I know I wouldn't have been able to rescue Syl and Krit without you today."

"Hey, anything for a former breeding partner," he said with a smile as he reached out and touched her arm, giving it a small affectionate squeeze.

"But you nearly died today. I got so scared when I thought I might lose you. It would have been all my fault," she blurted out, a tear escaping down her cheek, the stark realisation of how badly things could have ended finally hitting her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Alec cooed as he drew her into his arms. "It was just a flesh wound, nothing serious. Hell, _you've_ inflicted worse on me," he said with a chuckle into her ear, "and we got them back alright, so there's nothing to get upset about. It all turned out okay."

"It's all just getting too much Alec. It's all falling apart on me, and no matter how hard I try I can't keep it all together. Not matter what I do the people I care about get hurt," Max sniffled tearfully into his shoulder as he held her and stroked her hair. "There was Eva, Brin, Tinga, Ben, Zack, Logan, and now you. I'm poison Alec. Everyone I touch ends up hurt or dead," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, no one in this mess in an innocent. They're either in it because they've chosen to be, or it's chosen them. It has nothing to do with you," Alec said, pulling away slightly and cupping her face with his hands, making her look him in the eye. "Brin and Tinga were casualties of Manticore; and Zack knew exactly what he was doing when he gave you his heart. And you said yourself Ben was hurting people and if you hadn't stopped him Manticore would have. He made his choice Max. You just respected it. And as for Logan, the guy's known from the beginning what the score with you was. He could have bailed at any time," he said looking her intently in the eye, trying to make sure she believed.

"And what about you Alec? Why are you still around when I'm such an ungrateful bitch?"

"Because you're a good person Max," Alec said whilst wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "You always have everyone else's back without any regard for yourself. I mean, you've rescued my butt more times than I can count, or ever deserved. And you've taught me a lot about how to be a good person, and for that I owe you. Who knows where I would be if you hadn't been assigned as my breeding partner. Probably dead," he said with a lopsided smile and a small shake of his head at the possibilities. "Besides, us Manticorean's need to stick together. And I think we make a good team, you with the perfect DNA and street cred, and m--"

"You're the brawn?"

"Nah, I make us look good," he quipped with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Hey!" she said giving him an affectionate shove and a smile.

"That's more like it," Alec smiled, glad that he had been able to make her smile.

"You know, I don't know what I would have done without you the last couple of weeks. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Max admitted honestly.

"Even a rock needs a rock Max. Besides, every superhero needs a wingman; you know, someone to actually _do_ the work."

"Hey, don't push it," she said laughing, giving him a harder thump on the arm.

"And on that note I think it's time for bed," Alec replied wryly, rubbing his arm.

Max nodded and turned, walking over to the bed and slipped between the sheets. Alec walked across the room to turn out the light, shrouding the room in darkness. He then moved to his side of the bed and gingerly sat down, carefully sliding his wounded leg under the covers.

"How's the leg?" Max asked into the darkness as she saw the wince of pain he gave with her enhanced eyesight.

"It's okay, but it would have been better if you had given me that sponge bath," he taunted naughtily.

"Well I suggest that you go and find Marilyn again. I bet she'd love to give you a sponge bath," Max retorted smartly as she rolled over to go to sleep, not seeing the little shudder of disgust Alec gave at the thought.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I am going away for a weeks holiday, but I am hoping that I will have more time after I get back – I should go back to a normal working week thank god! If you're still interested in this story please drop by and let me know, I'd love to hear what you think! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Just after dawn Max awoke, surprised that she had managed to sleep as long as she had. She was not one to normally sleep more than a couple of hours every few days. As she tried to stretch she winced in pain, the muscles and stitches in her back protesting loudly. What she really felt like was a nice long hot bath, but there wasn't one in the room and she decided it would probably be best to keep her stitches dry anyway.

Instead she turned over on her pillow and gazed at Alec still sleeping soundly beside her, looking incredibly angelic and vulnerable. She envied him his ability to sleep peacefully for so many hours, and longed to be able to shut her eyes to the world and have it disappear for several hours at a time. Even when she was able to sleep her dreams were very rarely peaceful. They often morphed into nightmares; like the one she had just awoken from. Max gave a small shudder at the memory of the nightmare. Her subconscious had made her relive the horrors of the past day in her dreams, like the possibility of losing Syl and Krit forever, of her not being able to reach Krit before he was tortured, and of Alec being shot over and over again in front of her. But what haunted Max most was White's promise that he would hunt her and the people she loved to the ends of the earth. Because she knew that he would keep that promise. And that he might just succeed.

Max studied Alec's features as he slumbered peacefully. She knew White wanted to catch him almost as much as he wanted her, and she knew only too well what he would do to Alec if he was ever fortunate enough to catch him. She shook her head in an attempt to physically banish those awful thoughts from her mind.

As she gazed down on him Max began to really look at Alec for the first time since they'd met. She understood why he was always surrounded by people only too eager to worship him for his beauty - because he was breathtaking. She often had the urge to run her fingers through the dishevelled blond hair that framed his deceptively angelic face as it fell into his hazel eyes. And that sexy smirk she had to admit could make her go weak at the knees whenever he assaulted her with it – because that's what it was, assault. All he had to do was flash that sexy smirk with his mischievous green eyes full of meaning and intent and he could cause her body to react in ways she couldn't control, leaving her flushed, dazed and feeling slightly violated.

Max let her eyes slowly wander over his torso, much of which was exposed by the bed sheet that had bunched around his waist. His body was all lean muscles and smooth lines, slightly taller than her own, but muscular from all the years of martial arts training, and when he moved he did so with a grace and agility that all but screamed his genetic superiority. He resembled the classic Gods of Greek and Roman mythology, with his perfectly dishevelled hair, full lips and golden complexion. He would have been equally at home posing for Michelangelo or enthralling crowds with his gladiatorial skills in the Roman Colosseum. But while Max appreciated Alec's physical beauty she knew that was not what drew her to him, it was his sharp intellect that rivalled her own and his ability to challenge her on every level.

There was no doubt that he was a constant pain in her ass. A charming flirt who delighted in teasing her whenever possible; but she found his attitude and confidence undeniably appealing. Theirs was definitely a love-hate relationship; though during the last few months Max was no longer certain which side she was on. Max couldn't deny that there hadn't always been passion between them, both needing to constantly challenge the other and argue over the stupidest things imaginable, and Alec's ability to make her angrier than she had ever been. Angry enough to resort to physically assaulting him most days.

But over time Max had come to realise that Alec did truly possess a good heart. He was always fiercely protective of his friends and intently loyal, kind and generous. And he had always been there when she had needed him, even when she'd thought she hadn't.

Alec was rapidly becoming one of her most trusted confidences. She felt he understood her; he definitely understood where she had come from. He had this uncanny ability of getting her to reveal more of herself than she ever meant to, and lately he always seemed to know just the right thing to say or do to make her feel better, whether that was offering his opinion, reassurance or a shoulder to cry on.

She didn't know what had brought on this change of feelings for him or when they had occurred. All Max knew was that now she depended on Alec so much that she didn't know how she would cope if tomorrow he decided to disappear. And that was what scared her. She liked the comfort and security that having someone to rely on gave her, but at the same time the thought of losing him terrified her. Because she _did_ eventually lose everyone she loved.

Alec stirred in the bed beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Max watched with fascination as his long eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings before they opened to reveal wide green eyes staring intensely back at her.

"Have you been awake long?" he asked, his voice rumbling deeply in his chest as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched, his hair in a very dishevelled state.

"A little while."

"You should have woken me." Alec turned his head on his pillow so that he could stare at her intensely, and once again Max felt naked and vulnerable to those piercing eyes of his.

"Ale least one of us should get some sleep," she shrugged with her good shoulder.

Alec regarded Max silently. "Do you not sleep because you don't need to, or because of the dreams?" he asked gently, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Both," Max replied, diverting her eyes downward. "How's the leg?" she asked looking up at him again, and was surprised by the intent way he was looking at her.

"Still a bit sore," he admitted, no longer so worried she would think less of him for showing his vulnerable side. "No permanent damage. How's the back?"

"Still a bit sore, but no permanent damage," she returned, her lips curling up in a slight smile.

There was a quick knock at the door before Syl strode in, followed by Krit.

"Trust you two to still be in bed," Syl said with a mischievous look and a twinkle in her eye as she stood over the bed.

Alec gave an amused smirk as he looked from Syl to a very embarrassed Max as she averted her eyes, blushed slightly and climbed out of bed and went in search of her clothes. It was very clear what Syl was implying and Alec knew she was trying to embarrass them on purpose, unfortunately for her he was not a man who was easily embarrassed.

"Well, it is where I do my best work," he replied naughtily as he smirked at Max and then Syl.

When Max looked up and saw the heated way Alec was looking at her, her stomach did a violent flip.

"Ya know Alec, any man who has to resort to self-advertisement can't really be as good as his self-generated propaganda claims. Genuine prowess needs no promotion. It becomes recognised in its own right," Syl replied sassily.

"Baby, I need no advertisement. I was just stating a fact. But hey, if you're sceptical I can always organise for you to carry out your own rigorous product satisfaction test. In private of course…" he grinned wickedly.

"Is he always this arrogant and self-applauding?" Syl asked, sliding a glance in Max's direction.

Max pretended to contemplate the question for a moment. "Pretty much."

Max picked up Alec's clothes and threw them at him, hitting him in the chest. "Get dressed Casanova, we have to get moving."

oOoOoOoOo

As the four of them walked out into the parking lot the dark night sky was turning the pastel blue-grey colour of early morning, and as each of them exhaled a small puff of vapour could be seen hanging in the air.

"You take Alec's bike and we'll take mine," Max directed to Syl and Krit.

"Works for us," Krit replied, moving to take possession of Alec's lime green Duke.

"Thanks for giving up your bike Alec," Syl smiled sweetly.

"Who knew I was so generous," Alec muttered sarcastically, throwing an unimpressed sideways glance at Max.

"We'll meet you at Crash. We don't want to be seen riding together. It's to suspicious," Max stated, glancing at Syl and Krit before glaring at Alec, a silent chastisement for his sarcasm.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours for a drink little sis," Krit said affectionately as he threw his leg over Alec's bike and waited as Syl settled in behind him. They then pealed out of the car park, and as they headed down the road Syl gave them a small salute from the back of the bike.

Alec instantly turned his attention to Max's bike, sweeping his eyes over it appreciatively.

"I think I'll drive," he said, as he grabbed the handles and moved to swing his leg over it.

Max's hand flew out in an instant, grabbing Alec's arm in a vicelike grip.

"You're not going anywhere near my bike except to sit silently and unobtrusively on the back," she hissed menacingly as she quickly threw her leg over her baby and started her up.

"Oh, come on Max," Alec whinged.

"Shut up and get on," she replied curtly as she revved the bike.

"You know Max, you were a lot nicer yesterday," he said as he settled behind her, winding his arms securely around her leather clad waist.

"Yeah, well today's a new day," she stated as she pulled out of the car park.

oOoOoOoOo

The ride back to Seattle was not a difficult one, but as they arrived in the car park of Crash both Alec and Max gingerly climbed of the bike and proceeded to try to stretch the soreness out of their respective injuries.

As they descended the stairs into Crash Max scanned the crowd for Syl and Krit, and as she caught sight of them at the bar ordering drinks a little smile appeared on her face.

"Drinks are on me," she said as she approached.

"No way Max, you rescued our asses, drinks are on us. What's your poison?" Krit grinned at her.

"Beer."

"Make mine a scotch," Alec said from where he was leaning on his elbows with his back to the bar surveying the room. At that moment a tall busty blonde walked by them and looked Alec up and down appraisingly, obviously liking what she saw. Alec returned her appreciative gaze with a flirtatious wink.

"I don't know what you're doing," Max said with distaste, having witnessed the exchange. "You have a giant bullet hole through your leg. '_It'_ probably won't even work."

"Oh, '_it'_ works," Alec retorted confidently, his entire attention now fully centred on Max as he flashed a wolfish smile. "Besides, why so interested? Wanna find out for yourself?" he said challengingly, smiling at her predatorily whilst looking her up and down in the same manner the blonde had just done to him.

"No!" Max bit off rather too quickly.

"Oh come on Maxie," Alec taunted as he turned in her direction from where he had been leaning up against the bar, his body now pressed close to hers. He leaned in and growled into her ear in a low tone, "We've both been wondering what it would be like, and there's only one way to find out..."

Max wasn't sure whether it was the words he spoke, the way his body was pressed so close to hers or the way his warm breath tickled her neck as he murmured in that seductive tone that caused her body to give an involuntary shudder of arousal.

Max knew she should say something scathing, or slap him, or do _something_ to make him stop; but she had the undeniable urge to have some fun with him. And she was suddenly curious. How far was Alec prepared to take this?

Max turned her body into his whilst leaning in to purr seductively into his ear. "I wish somebody would build a bridge so you could get over yourself, coz contrary to what you believe, you are not God's gift to women."

Alec was slightly taken aback by Max's suddenly openly sexual demeanour. This was a side of Max he had never seen before and he knew he was on very unstable ground, but he couldn't resist finding out where it might lead.

"Maybe not God's gift, but a gift nonetheless. Incorporating power, stamina, extensive experience and a deft touch, all contained in this exceptional example of raw masculine power."

Max chuckled to herself as she shook her head in amusement. "You're not very good at this seducing thing are you?" she criticised, shifting her attention back to her beer and feigning boredom. "I mean, it's not very alluring how you can't even control the need to compliment yourself for a few minutes. Did anyone ever tell you that modesty is a _desirable_ trait?"

"I may be many things but modest is not one of them. Why be modest when you are as remarkable as we are? Modesty is for those who do not posses extraordinary qualities and merely use the pretence of being humble to hide the fact that they are common and ordinary. Besides, I don't need to seduce women. They seduce me."

"You're unbelievable," Max scoffed, rolling her eyes at his unabashed arrogance.

"Told you I was good, and I haven't even touched you yet," he whispered in her ear conspiratorially.

Max gave a little chuckle. She had to admit she found his attitude and confidence undeniably tempting, especially in combination with his raw sexuality. Max knew that most men put on an act for her, pretended to be what they wanted her to see, but with Alec it was different. Sure, he was arrogant and self-assured, but Max had a feeling that most of what he claimed was nothing but the truth, yet he made his disclaimers in such a way as to make fun of himself. It was something that she liked about him, the fact that he rarely took anything, especially himself, seriously.

"What are you two whispering about so secretly?" Cindy asked as she suddenly appearing beside them; both transgenics having been so absorbed in each other as to have missed her approach.

"Nothing," Max replied quickly.

"I was just making Max an offer she can't refuse," Alec smirked daringly.

"Really?" Cindy raised her eyebrows as she looked from Alec to Max expectantly.

"It was nothing," Max said, swiftly elbowing Alec in the ribs as she desperately tried to think of a way out of the confession she knew O.C. would try to wring out of her.

"Mmm," Cindy murmured, looking from one transgenic to the other, finally deciding it would probably be more profitable if they worked out for themselves what she could plainly see. "There's a pool game started in the back. Thought you two might like to join?"

"Sure," Max exclaimed as she started striding towards the pool tables, thankful her prayers had been answered and she had been delivered.

"Ah Maxie, Alec, fancy a game?" Krit invited as they approached.

"Sure," Alec accepted, pleased at the prospect of a game that offered a genuine challenge for once.

"Maxie?" Krit cajoled.

"Nah, you three duke it out."

"Well we were going to play doubles. And I have a feeling Alec will need all the help he can get," Syl teased, looking at Alec as she threw down the friendly challenge.

"Come on Max, we can take them easy." Max had trouble not smiling at the boyish look of enthusiasm Alec was sporting as he tried to convince her not to spoil his fun.

"You afraid we'll whoop your ass little sis," Krit goaded.

"Alright, alright," Max huffed as she picked up a queue, "but I hope you're into public humiliation."

"Bring it on," Syl said.

As the game got underway Alec wasn't disappointed with the challenging nature of the game. Syl and Krit were both very skilled players as he had expected, but he was rather surprised at how skilfully Max could place a ball. He had of course seen her play before, but never competitively. He'd seen her play with Cindy or Sketchy, and after seeing her play tonight he had to assume she hadn't been playing to win.

"Hey Max, since when have you been able to play pool this well?" Alec inquired, a little miffed that he hadn't known this about her.

"Since always."

"So why have I never seen you play for money?"

"Because it's too easy," she said as she pocketed a ball. "I don't like scamming honest people out of their hard earned cash. Not when I have an unfair advantage."

"I think you've paid enough of a price for your advantage. You should be entitled to use it every now and again to your own advantage."

"Maybe. But they shouldn't have to pay for it too," Max said quietly.

oOoOoOoOo

The game was every bit as challenging as Alec had hoped it would be, with both teams neck and neck. Alec steadied himself and concentrated on what could either be the winning or losing shot. He slowed his breathing, blocking out everything around him, focussed on the shot, and took it…

It was an expert shot. Alec sent the ball whizzing across the table, rebounding off the sides of the pool table twice to catch the sides of the last two balls as it whizzed passed, sending them one after the other sailing into one of the pockets down the side of the table. As the final ball fell into the pocket there was a simultaneous expulsion of air from everyone standing around the table; the crowd having grown considerably as the game progressed.

Alec straightened up and turned to shake Syl and Krit's hands with a broad smug smile plastered to his face. "Good game guys. Just unfortunate you weren't good enough to win."

"Good game man," Krit chuckled as he shook Alec's hand.

"Okay, so maybe that last shot was pretty impressive," Syl conceded with a smile.

"That's me baby, impressive," Alec boasted with a wink.

"Hey, don't go getting too full of yourself, Max carried your ass most of the game," Syl accused.

"While Max played admirably, and she is a great wingman, lets all remember who sunk the winning ball," he said, grinning at Max as he openly baited her.

"Hey Max, Mr. Conceited here is trying to take all the credit for _your_ win." Syl explained, trying to stir up some trouble between the two X-5's.

"Carrying his ass, saving his ass, kicking his ass – it's all getting a bit repetitive," Max sassed back.

"Oh come on Max," Alec said affectionately, slinging his arm across her shoulders and giving her a bit of a squeeze to jolly her along. "Deep down you know you wouldn't survive without me."

"I don't know Alec, you're a pretty big pain in my ass. Maybe I should just cut you loose to harass someone else?"

"Nah, you couldn't do it. You're too attached to me now."

"Oh, yes I could," Max promised, good-naturedly.

"Who would back you up on missions?"

"Alec, I spend more time _saving_ your ass during missions than actually completing them."

"Who would you argue with? Who would you boss around? Who would stand up to you and call you out when you're wrong? And who would take you home and put you to bed when you're too wasted to even find the exit?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"While you make a compelling argument," Max retorted sarcastically, "I still reckon I could manage," she said, smiling at him teasingly.

"No you couldn't!" Alec said as he reached across her to grab her arm with his free hand to restrain her while the one around her shoulders slipped to her ribs and began tickling her. Max burst into a fit of giggles and tried to squirm out of his reach.

"Alec!" she shrieked as he kept tickling her.

"Say it! Say it, Max!"

"I… ha, ha… won't… he, he, he…" Max giggled uncontrollably, tears springing to her eyes.

"Say it Max, and I'll stop."

Max continued for a moment longer to try to extricate herself from Alec's deft and probing fingers, but he had too firm a grip on her, and she was unable to free herself.

"Okay, okay," she panted. "I… ha, ha… couldn't survive… without… you! Ha, ha, ha… Stop… Stop!" she begged. With that Alec reluctantly released her and both transgenics stepped apart quickly, watching the other warily.

Max took a moment, bending over to put her hands on her knees to try to steady her breathing and relax the cramped muscled in her sides from all the laughing. After a moment she raised her head and looked Alec directly in the eye, a tendril of hair falling across her face. "You know pay back is gonna be a bitch," she promised with a mischievous smirk on her face and a dark look in her eye.

For a moment Alec couldn't answer, the expression on her face vanquishing all thoughts from his mind. The look she gave him was characteristically dangerous, yet it was unmistakably playful, with a hint of promise. He suspected this was the expression a cat would give a cornered mouse before it began to play with it. But it was the hint of promise that he thought he saw that was most interesting. He was confused and he didn't understand whether he was reading too much into that look, but he decided right then that he would not question it, he'd just go with it and see where this would take them.

"Bring it on," he said challengingly, as a tingling sense of anticipation shot through him.

From across the room Logan felt his heart breaking in two. Until now he had not suspected his worse fear could actually be true. He had held fast to the belief that Max had only been continuing this charade with Alec to protect him from the danger she incorrectly thought she posed to him. But he had seen the familiar way they were with each other, Alec's arm draped casually around her shoulder, her carefree laughter, and that look. That look promised so much. Logan had never seen Max so relaxed, so uninhibited; and he couldn't help but to resent the fact that she had never been that way with him.

This was all Alec's fault. He had somehow coerced her, brainwashed her into cutting him out of her life; probably under the guise of protecting him, convincing her not to take his calls so that he couldn't explain to her that she didn't have to do this. Now Alec was manipulating her, charming her, flirting with her, trying to claim her for himself – and she was falling for it. He knew Max, he knew she was only doing what she thought she should, what was right, but her judgement was being clouded. It was not her fault, he could understand how she could be blinded to what Alec was doing. Alec could be very persuasive with his good looks, charm and charisma. Alec was bad news, and somehow he was going to have to get Max out of Alec's clutches.

Suddenly Max felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in warning. She could tell someone was watching her. Alec noticed the sudden change in Max, her entire body tensed, ready for flight or fight, her eyes scanning the room for enemies. He took a step to stand beside her. "What is it?" he asked quietly, as he also scanned the room for danger.

"Oh great," Max sighed dejectedly as she locked eyes with Logan across the room.

"I'm guessing you didn't post Logan an invitation?" Alec queried, surprised at the surge of protectiveness he suddenly felt.

"Not exactly."

"What are you going to do?" Alec asked as all three of them continued to stare at each other from across the room.

"I'm going to go and tell him to leave me alone," she said as she grabbed Alec's half empty glass of scotch off the table and threw it back, before striding across the room towards Logan.

"You know where I am if you need me," Alec said quietly to her retreating back, knowing she would hear him.

"Hey Max," Logan said as Max came to stand before him, sounding much calmer than he truthfully felt.

"Logan, what are ya doin' here?" Max folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip in her signature 'no nonsense' pose.

"I came to see how the mission went, seeing as though it appears Alec isn't a very reliable secretary," Logan said as he shot Alec a hostile look across the room. "And I came to see you, Max. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well as you can see the mission was a success," Max replied as she glanced towards the pool table where Syl, Krit and Alec were standing. "And I'm fine, so there was no reason for you to bother coming all the way down here. I'm sure there are loads of injustices out there clamouring for Eye's Only's attention tonight. Perhaps you should get back to them?" she suggested pointedly.

Logan's gazed drifted from Max to Alec, who was still standing in the background intently watching their exchange.

"Max we need to talk about this. You don't have to do this!" he blurted out.

"Stop it Logan!" Max snapped in annoyance. "I've done all the talking I'm going to do. This is not up for discussion. Please leave me alone," she said as seriously as she could, whilst looking him in the eye to convey her sincerity. She then turned on her heel and returned to the pool table, coming to stop beside Alec, her back still to Logan.

Logan could tell he wasn't going to get any where with her tonight. He watched her return to Alec who was still standing tall, appraising him coolly from across the room. Logan turned abruptly and headed out the door.

"Has he gone?" Max whispered.

"Yeah, he's gone," Alec said, making certain Logan had left before he turned towards her, his eyes scrutinising her closely, trying to read the blank expression she had plastered across her face.

"Good," she breathed in relief.

"How about another drink?" Alec asked, laying his hand gently in the small of her back, ready to usher her back to their table.

"Nah, I need to get out of here," exhaustion ringing in her voice. Alec just nodded in understanding. "Do you wanna come?" she asked as she peeked up at him from below her eyelashes.

"Sure," Alec said, relieved that she was going to let him tag along to keep an eye on her. "I'll just get our jackets and tell Syl and Krit," he said before he walked to the corner where they were sitting. She saw him say a few quiet words to them, grab their jackets, and then hand something to Krit. He returned to stand directly in front of her. "Ready?" he asked as he handed her her jacket. Max took the jacket and shrugged it on and turned to walk towards the door, Alec's hand once again coming to rest at the small of her back as he guided her towards the exit.

"Want me to drive?" Alec asked gently as Max faltered in front of her bike, seemingly confused as to what to do next. She simply pulled the keys out of her pocked and handed them silently to him. Alec took them and climbed on the bike and started it up. He waited until Max had settled herself comfortably behind him. "Where to?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

_**A/N: **__As you have probably noticed I don't have as much time to write as I did earlier in the year and as a result I haven't spent as much time on plot development as I should have with this story. If anyone has any suggestions of what they would like to see or where they would like this story to go I would love the impute ;D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone! I know, I know, I'm a lazy so-and-so and there is NO excuse. Hopefully there are still a few of you reading this..._

**Chapter 14**

Alec pulled out of the car park and headed out of town. He figured that seeing as though most of Max's problems were tied to Seattle and she seemed less burdened when she wasn't actually _in_ the city, he would take her as far away as possible. So he got on the highway out of town and just kept driving. He figured this would not only give her some physical distance from her problems, but that their time on the road would give her the time to try and work things out in her head.

After several hours on the road and many, many towns later, Alec felt Max rest her head lightly on his back. He could tell from the way her body was pressed up against his that a lot of the tension she had been harbouring at the beginning of the evening was now gone. He rode on leisurely for a little longer until he spotted a little B&B that backed onto a lake.

Alec pulled over, switched off the engine and gazed out over the vast lake. Dawn was just breaking across the sky and the surface of the lake was still and reflective like a mirror. Alec had trouble telling where the mountain ranges that bordered the lake ended and the image of the upside-down mountain in its reflection began. He felt Max stir behind him as she loosened her hold from around his waist, leaning back away from his body as she belatedly realised they had stopped, and Alec felt the cool morning air rush into the space she'd just previously occupied.

"Where are we?" Max's tone was flat and uninterested.

"I thought this might be a good place to have breakfast."

Max got silently off the bike and walked closer to the lake - a solitary figure painted against a beautiful yet hostile and unforgiving wilderness. If a picture was worth a thousand words, then that one picture told all too clearly the story of Max's life.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Alec asked quietly from behind her. From the expression on her face and the way she had withdrawn into herself, Alec could tell that the guilt and depression that always followed an altercation with Logan still had her firmly in its grip.

"Nothing."

Ten minutes later Alec returned with a tray of food and a couple of blankets; he'd managed to charm the old B&B owner into preparing a picnic breakfast for them to have by the lake. Being a romantic at heart the old woman had assumed their reluctance to join her other guests in the dining room was down to the fact that they were two young lovers stealing some uninterrupted time away from prying eyes *wink, wink*. Alec hadn't told her that his motives - for once - weren't nearly as dishonourable, and that he was in actual fact trying to stage a type of intervention.

"There's supposed to be a great spot down here," he said, appearing beside Max. He didn't wait for a reply as he led the way down towards the water's edge, and only turned to check she was following him once. When they came to a flat grassy area that afforded a spectacular view of the lake he set the tray down and spread a blanket, before placing the tray of food in the middle.

"M'lady." Alec looked at Max and cocked his head to the side, indicating that she should take a seat on the rug. Max moved to sit, tucking her knees up towards her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs, and stared out towards the lake. Alec settled himself down beside her gracefully and took one of the steaming cups of coffee and placed it in her hands.

Max took the coffee quietly, cupping it with both hands as she resumed staring off into the distance, not showing any interest in the beverage.

Next Alec picked up a plate with thickly sliced raisin toast cut into triangles and offered it to her.

Max reluctantly pulled her attention once more from the scenery, before looking down at it and shaking her head _'no'_.

"Come on Max, you need to eat something," Alec prompted.

The last thing Max felt like doing was eating. She just felt so hollow. Hollow and numb. And she knew that no amount of food was ever going to fill the void in her soul. But as she looked up into Alec's eyes she saw his concern written plainly across his face. She swallowed the refusal that was already on the back of her tongue, and instead, reluctantly took a piece of toast.

Alec let out a deep breath, relieved he wasn't going to have to beg her to eat something.

They sat in companionable silence for minutes on end watching the sky change colour and with it the patterns and reflections on the lake's surface. Alec hoped this was what Max needed. Some time away from everything and everyone. Some time without any responsibilities, or anyone making any demands of her, or exerting any pressure or guilt. Alec knew he couldn't solve all her problems for her like he wished he could, but this he could give her.

"Hey Alec?" Max whispered quietly, her gaze never leaving the lake. "I just wanted to say thanks… for everything."

Alec turned his head to look at her. "You know you don't have to do that Max."

"Yes I do," she whispered.

"I've noticed how difficult things have been for you lately," he said, pausing uncertainly before ploughing ahead and voicing the thoughts that had been running through his head with increasing regularity for the past few months. "And it doesn't help that everyone expects you to be a superhero. You may be faster than a speeding bullet and capable of taking out an entire platoon of soldiers with only your big toe, but that doesn't mean the rest of the world has the right to dump their shit on you. You're not the Oracle of Delphi Max. You can't solve everyone's problems for them, no matter how much you want to or how hard you try. A lot of people are taking advantage of you by expecting you to solve all their problems for them - me included. I just want to give you what I think you needed most."

"And what is that?" Max whispered, turning to look him in the eye.

"Some breathing room. Some head space. You're being crushed to death Max. You're suffocated under the weight of everyone else's problems and expectations. And don't try to tell me that you're not, because I can see it. I've had to stand by for too long and watch it from the sidelines."

"You are right about one thing," Max said after a moment, still looking at him. "I did need some distance from it all. And thanks… for not trying to make me talk about it."

"I figured you'd know by now that anytime you needed someone to talk to, I'd always be here for you. And anytime you need to take a similar road trip, all ya gotta do is say the word," Alec offered earnestly.

"Thanks, Alec," she said quietly, laying a hand tentatively over his, not sure how else to let him know how much what he was doing for her meant to her.

"Max, you're cold," Alec said, frowning as he looked down at the hand covering his. He reached around behind her, his body brushing up against hers as he grabbed the second blanket and unfolded it, draping it around her shoulders.

"You've been looking after me a lot lately," Max observed with a small smile, surprised at how tender Alec was being with her.

"I just want to make sure you're really okay," he admitted, looking at her intently. Max found she was suddenly unable to hold Alec's gaze and looked downwards and gave a strained smile, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but there's nothing I can do is there… to help with whatever is upsetting you?" Alec asked, forming the words carefully, knowing the problem was Logan but not wanting to come straight out and ask if she wanted him to deliver a message.

"It's okay Alec, I don't need you to sort him out for me," Max replied as she returned to gazing at the lake, knowing exactly what he was asking permission to do. "Logan has been trying to contact me so persistently because he wants to try to fix things between us, which did upset me at first because every time I thought about him I felt guilty about what I was doing to him. But now… last night something else upset me," she confessed so quietly it was almost indiscernible.

Alec waited a moment for her to continue before prompting her. "What?"

"I realised how little I had thought about him the last few days. I didn't realise until I saw him again last night how stifled he makes me feel. I was having fun last night and I resented him for ruining it. That was my first reaction Alec, resentment and apprehension. If I was only pushing him away to protect him, then I shouldn't be having these feelings should I? That's when I realised…" Max began to pick at a thread on her jeans.

"Realised what?"

"That maybe my feelings have not always been what I thought they were. I think that maybe I've been clinging to a dream, desperate to hold onto what I _thought_ I had. Last night I think I woke up," Max admitted, turning to look Alec in the eye.

Alec was momentarily at a loss for words. For some reason his heart was beating furiously and he realised he'd been holding his breath. He released the breath in a rush. "What are you going to do?"

Max gave a sad smile. "Same thing I have been doing. Only I don't think I'll feel so guilty about it now."

"You know he's not going to give up," Alec warned gently.

"I know," Max replied, not wanting to think about the lengths she was going to have to go to to convince Logan that the fat lady really was singing their requiem this time.

"Alec," she said after minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Mmmm," he murmured, turning to looking at her once more.

"I have a confession to make," Max admitted as she continued staring out at the lake. She then turned to look him in the eye. "I told Logan you and I are together."

Alec paused, not knowing what response to make, his mind unusually blank. He finally asked the first question that popped into his head. "How long?"

"Since I first told him it was over."

"Geez Max!" Alec cursed under his breath, running his hand through his hair in frustration, finally understanding. "Well at least that explains his hostility."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Alec stared at her for a minute, analysing what it was that he _was _feeling. "Well I wish you could have found another way," he said seriously, turning to stare out at the lake again. Max just nodded sadly and starred down at her feet, feeling chastened.

Alec was silent for a moment. "But no Max, I'm not mad at you. I understand why you did it. But... you realise this just makes everything more complicated now. Logan is a smart guy and he'll see straight through this lie - if he hasn't already..." he said, now looking at her intently, wanting her to understand what lay ahead of her. "He's not going to give you up without a fight. I mean, the guy wouldn't even give you up when you _died_ _in his arms_. The only way you'll end this is if you find the strength to tell him the truth and break his heart," Alec said shaking his head, hating the idea of the pain it would cause her when she actually came to do it.

"I know," she said softly. "But I don't know if I have the strength," she muttered, fighting back tears.

Alec suddenly scooted over to sit against her, slinging an arm around her to comfort her, sheltering her under his broad shoulder. "Max, you're the strongest person I know. You just have to decide what it is _you_ want. And no matter what you decide, I'll be there," he promised.

With a shaky breath Max gave in, abandoning her fight to stay strong, instead leaning into Alec's arms and resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm in a soothing manner. It just felt so good to relinquish control to someone else, even just for a minute. As she surrendered to his embrace she could hear the steady rhythmic beating of his heart, and the warmth of his breath on her forehead as he rested his cheek on the side of her head. As Max breathed in deeply to steady her emotions she inhaled his scent. It was subtle at first but gathered in intensity, enveloping her, making her feel safe, and as the tension rushed out of her it caused her to shiver inadvertently. This reaction only caused Alec to hug her to him more closely, mistaking her reaction to him as a response to the cold.

Max sat very still in Alec's arms trying to decipher what it was she was feeling. She knew this violated the unspoken rules of their predetermined relationship. They were supposed to stay out of each other's lives, only interacting when a situation dictated it, both too emotionally fragile to expose themselves to the other and perhaps expose a childhood wound long buried.

But for a while now Max had been wondering whether she had these rules in place for an entirely different set of reasons. She now understood part of the reason was because she didn't think she could bear it if something she revealed caused Alec to look at her like Logan had begun to. If Alec despised her it was different. Alec was Manticore too. He was the same as her. She could always dismiss the criticisms and judgements of ordinaries by claiming that they couldn't possibly understand what it was to live her life, to have had to make the choices she had. But Alec knew. Alec had had to make those exact same choices. Sometimes even harder ones. She didn't think she could bear it if Alec looked at her with the same distaste written across his beautiful features as Logan too often had. Alec's good opinion now meant too much to her. For some reason she could not name she needed his approval and understanding. It was because of this fear that she had always kept him at arms length.

But Max knew that this was only part of the reason. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had been aware that there was something different about Alec. She had felt a pull the first time they had met; it was almost like the pull of the moon on the tides. She knew that for her own self-preservation she needed to distance herself from him. But she couldn't bury her head in the sand any longer. She knew there had been a shift in the dynamics between them, but she wasn't sure what. Were they simply just becoming better friends? They had definitely been spending much more time in each other's company, and she knew she could say now that she would trust him with her life. She could almost convince herself to dismiss it as that - that they were simply getting to know each other better. But she was finding it harder and harder to ignore the overwhelming sense of safety and companionship she felt when she was with Alec, and the little flutter her stomach gave when he looked at her a particular way. She had also thought she had detected a change in him. He was much more approachable, less reserved and more attentive. And lately when he looked at her she thought she could sometimes see a flash of longing and some unidentifiable emotion.

Max knew what she was doing was dangerous. The last couple of days had shown her that the more she leaned on Alec and depended on him the more her mind questioned, the more her heart ached and the more her body rebelled against her. She was feeling things for him she wasn't entirely comfortable with, her mind was asking questions she didn't want to answer, and her treacherous body was reaching for the comfort of his. She knew she was standing on a precipice looking down, and all she had to do was simply shut her eyes and take that leap of faith - she had a feeling that Alec might be able to make her whole again. But Max knew that if she fell her heart would not sustain the impact of the sharp rocks at the bottom again. And so she took a step back.

"Come on," Max said, suddenly standing up and brushing off both her thoughts and her pants. "I think we should be getting back. I just hope Syl and Krit haven't left town yet," she said with a frown, suddenly anxious she hadn't said goodbye to them.

"It's okay, I told them they could crash at my place last night. They'll meet us at Crash tonight," Alec said as he gathered up the dirty dishes and blankets.

"Well, don't you just think of everything?" Max affectionately teased, surprised at how truly thoughtful he was.

"Well, the odds of probability state that I have to get it right some of the time, Max," Alec conceded with a ghost of a smile.

"You get it right more often than you think," she breathed quietly as she turned and headed back up to the road.

After Alec had returned the dishes he found Max standing in front of her bike staring out at the lake again, and he was pleased to note that she looked far less wretched than she had only an hour ago, and he couldn't help but be pleased that at least some of that was down to him. He knew that he would forever remember this morning. Not only because it was one of the few times it had really just been him and Max - alone - or because she had shared more of herself with him than he suspected she ever had with any other living soul; but because this is how he _wanted_ to remember them. Just them. Just Max and Alec and the lake. Out here they weren't super soldiers on the run, or Jam Pony employees, or former breading partners. They were just two people seeking comfort from the others presence.

After a moment Max reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the tranquil lake, finally ready to return to reality and all it had in store for her.

Alec pulled the keys out of his pocket and silently offered them to her.

"You drive," she said simply.

Alec gave her a slow, sexy grin in thanks as he mounted her bike and turned it on, his pleasure evident. Max couldn't help a corresponding smile at his delight as she climbed on behind and let him guide them home.

_I know I have no right to ask, BUT..... ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They pulled up outside Max's in the late afternoon, Alec having driven at a leisurely speed. Max climbed off the back looking tired and drained, but better than she had the night before Alec thought.

"You should go in and get some sleep," he suggested quietly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he dismounted and handed her the keys.

"Dunno," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Why don't you come up? You can crash on the couch. Then we can go to Crash together."

Alec studied Max, struggling to read her expression. He was trying to decide whether she was offering out of politeness, or whether she really did want his company for a few more hours. But her eyes seemed sincere, and after all, politeness had never been Max's thing.

"If you're sure?" he replied uncertainly.

"Come on," she said simply, turning to march up the stairs to her apartment.

Once inside Max went into her room and returned with a spare pillow and blanket, and laid them out on the couch. "Make yourself at home," she said as she turned and disappeared into her room and shut the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Three hours and a shower later, Max padded out into the living room and found Alec still sound asleep on the couch. She quietly grabbed herself a bottle of water and perched herself up on the kitchen table cross-legged. She sat quietly that way watching Alec sleep, finding the steady rhythm of his breathing comforting. He looked so innocent and vulnerable without his usual cocky, nonchalant façade firmly nailed in place.

After a few minutes she noticed he must be dreaming because every now and again the corner of his mouth twitched and his brows pinched together slightly in the middle. She watched Alec intently as the dream appeared to escalate and he became more and more agitated, until he began mumbling and moaning louder and louder.

Max was no stranger to nightmare riddled sleep, having dealt with her own for as long as she could remember. And she had decided years ago that it was far better to go without sleep than subject herself to the images her mind chose to torment her with.

She quietly slipped from the table and knelt down beside the couch and gently placed a hand on Alec's arm. "Alec… Alec…" she called him softly while gently shaking his arm. Alec's eye's flew open and he sat bolt up right, breathing heavily, confusion written across his sweaty face.

"You were dreaming," Max said by way of an explanation. He just nodded absently, still slightly disorientated. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Max!" Alec snapped. "Just a bad dream. We all have them," he said pointedly, refusing to look at her.

Taken aback by how sharply he had spoken to her, Max got to her feet and returned to stand by the kitchen table, putting some space between them. "There's a clean towel in the bathroom," she said stiffly.

Alec quickly moved toward the bathroom without another word and shut the door. A moment later Max heard the familiar hissing of the shower.

When Alec emerged from the bathroom a short time later dressed in the same clothes but with damp hair, Max was standing staring out the window onto the street. Alec paused, not able to find the right words to mend the damage he knew he had caused. He wasn't sure what had made him lash out at Max that way, and now he had no idea how to make it right.

"Ready to go?" Max asked, not turning around from her position at the window.

"Yeah."

Max turned, grabbed her jacket and walked out the door, leaving Alec to trail along after her.

oOoOoOoOo

"Doesn't look like they're here yet," Max said as she stood just inside the doorway of Crash and scanned the faces.

"Probably a bit early," Alec said, standing so closely behind her that their bodies were almost pressed up against each other, allowing Max to feel the heat radiating off Alec seep into her back.

Max led the way over to the far end of the bar where there were two vacant stools and plopped down on one and ordered a beer and a scotch. Alec slid gracefully into the stool beside her; both sat in heavy silence until their drinks arrived.

Max took a sip of her beer. "So you wanna talk about it?"

"Dunno what you're talking about," Alec replied defelectively. Max just turned to look him in the eye expectantly, knowing he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said simply, taking another sip of scotch and refusing to look her in the eye.

"Maybe you don't want to. Maybe you _need_ to."

"Look Max, I'm sorry I jumped on you before. It wasn't right. But talking about it isn't going to help."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Look Oprah, I'm not feeling particularly chatty tonight," he snarled. "And since when has Max Guevara _ever_ confronted her personal problems or emotions head on?" he said, turning to attack. "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one with the nasty habit of evading all the unpleasant aspects of your life. You're the biggest hypocrite I know Max. What makes you even remotely qualified to advise me about my emotional state?" he challenged, leaning in to get further in her face.

Max just sat quietly looking at him, her face impassive. "You're right," she said eventually. "My life is the biggest screw-up. I can't get anything right. My relationships never work. My friends are constantly in danger. And my family keep getting killed," Max said with an even voice and an unflinching gaze. "The only way I've ever dealt with it is to bury it - to _not_ deal - because it was too painful, and nobody ever understood…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"If not dealing is still working for you, Alec - good for you. But take it from me. Eventually it won't. Eventually it'll all pile up inside of you so high that you'll feel like you're suffocating from the inside out. Then you'll need someone to talk to. Someone like the friend I've had the last couple of days," she said as she looked at him intently.

"I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me the last couple of weeks, Alec. I don't know what I would have done without you. I've never had anyone to talk to who I know understands the way you do," she said, finally looking away and taking a self-conscious sip of her beer. "I just wanted to do the same for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where I live. I might understand more than you think."

Alec continued to sit staring into his scotch before giving a low pitched gravely chuckle, and a shake of his head.

"What?" Max asked. "I was aiming for supportive and uplifting, not comedic," she commented dryly.

"I think you're right Max. I think we're more alike than either of us are willing to admit - we're both great at reciting the motivational speeches, but incapable of actually taking any of the advice ourselves."

"It's probably one of those practice things," she said wryly, a small smile creeping across her face as she slid a sideways glance at Alec.

Alec gave a deep throated chuckle of his own, both in response to her quip and as an expression of relief that Max didn't seem to have taken his outburst personally.

"Y'know, I think I'll leave you to have some one-on-one time with Syl and Krit. You haven't spent any time with them, and you have _years_ to catch up on," Alec said as he made a move to slide off his bar stool.

"No," Max said quickly, laying a hand on his arm to stop his departure. "You don't have to leave. You're as much a part of my family as they are. You can stay…unless… you have somewhere else to be?" she asked, suddenly conscious that she'd been dominating so much of his time the last couple of days, and that he might prefer to be somewhere else with some_one_ else.

"Nope, nowhere else to be. Just thought you might appreciate some alone time with them."

"I'd kinda like it if…ah... don't worry," Max said, changing her mind, suddenly feeling guilty about making yet another demand of him.

"Come on Max, you have to tell me now," Alec grinned.

"Nah, it's not important. You do what you want," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"What I want is to know what it was you were going to say," he said gently, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Max could tell by the twinkle in Alec's eye that he wasn't about to give up until she caved and told him. "I just thought it might be nice if you all got to know each other, that's all," she huffed a little self-consciously.

"I'd like that," Alec said sincerely. He felt privileged that she was allowing him into her family - and her past. "As long as you're sure I'm not intruding?"

"Positive," Max replied with conviction. Both returned to their drinks and own thoughts with a smile on their faces as they waited for Syl and Krit to arrive.


End file.
